NO RUNNING, NO DIVING
by MandaxPanda
Summary: For Riku, being a lifeguard at his father's water park was only to pass the time. He never knew that saving one boy would lead to love and happiness. SoraxRiku YAOI don't like, don't read. Rated T! DEAD. Sorry, send a message if someone else wants to pick up where I left off...
1. Chapter 1

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Here's a new fic for those who need something to read (like myself). Please read and review to tell me if I should continue.

Chapter 1

Being a lifeguard was actually pretty boring.

Usually people who came to a water park, knew how to swim.

So now I'm basically sitting on this highchair watching kids swim around, jump off the diving boards into the deep end, and have fun while I waited for my shift to end.

My dad just had to have his son on babysitting duty, way to exploit your kids dad…

My dad owns this entire water park… that would make me think that he would want to spoil his kids with the money he makes, but no he doesn't like that idea. Me and Xion have to work for everything we want…

At least she gets to work in the air-conditioned gift shops…

I guess I kind of liked being a lifeguard. I loved swimming and helping people so this was probably the best job for me.

Plus it pays pretty well…

The pool area I was assigned to watch today was called "Sparrow's Black Pearl." It was basically a beach looking area, but in the deep end of the pool there was a ship-like play structure. It had diving boards that looked like planks and ropes and things for the customers to climb.

You had to be at least ten years old to swim in this pool because it was slightly dangerous, but that was why I was here.

What I like most about this pool was the bottom of it. The "shore" had shells and rocks at the bottom; the deep end had synthetic coral in various different colors.

Of course all of these things had to be soft so that none of the customers hurt themselves, but it was still cool.

It made the pool look really fancy.

I leaned back in my chair and put on my aviators. They were actually part of the uniform… I thought that was pretty cool.

I heard someone knocking on the wood of my highchair. I looked down to see my friend Axel.

"My shifts not done is it?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to say hi." Axel said.

"Shouldn't you be doing you're job?" I asked.

"Well see, if you know the ancient art of persuasion, it's quite easy to convince certain people to do your job…" Axel said.

"Don't tell me you tricked Demyx into selling the ice cream again! He doesn't even work here!" I said exasperated.

Axel smirked. "And all I have to do is give him free ice cream the next time he comes here."

"You're a bastard… let me tell you. You're still taking this job when my shift is over, there's no persuading me…" I said.

"I know, I know…" Axel said. "How's business been anyway?" Axel asked.

"Boring… nobody's drowning…" I said.

"That's the horrible thing to say!" Axel sniggered.

"Yeah, but saving people is what I get paid for and nobody needs to be saved…" I said with a frown.

"Well what's really fun is people watching, Riku. Look at the kid over there! He's totally checking that girl out in the shallow end." Axel said.

I looked and it was true. There was a boy that was basically drooling while watching the girl talk with her friends in the shallow end.

I laughed, "It looks like the poor kid is creaming his trunks right now…" I said.

"Yeah totally. It looks like he's never seen the female body so bare in his life."

"Well the girl is wearing a pretty skimpy suit." I said and scanned the pool for any potential drowners.

"Well you only think that 'cause you're a fag. I happen to like the female anatomy." Axel said as he put on his glasses.

"Shut up, asshole."

I leaned back in my chair again and stretched. Sitting in this chair was not food for your posture…

"Oh look Riku, the girls noticed us. I think they're gonna come over here." Axel said and leaned casually against one of the legs of my highchair.

"Hey, you should come down from there. The water's really nice." The girl in the skimpy suit said while looking up at me.

I smirked. "Sorry girls, I'm on duty, so I can't. But my friend over here is not. I'm sure he'd love to enjoy the water." I said.

"Oh… well, he's seems comfortable leaning against the post of the highchair, I don't want to disturb him." The girl said.

"I don't mind swimming with y'all. In fact I'd love to take a dive." Axel said.

"No, it's okay you don't have to come with us…" The girl said and she and her friends returned to their previous spot.

I snorted before bursting out in laughter. "Damn Ax, you just got dissed so bad."

"Shut up you jackass! I bet if _I_ was the one up there they totally would have wanted me. Women like a man on duty."

"Sure Axel… whatever helps you sleep at night." I smiled.

"You know what? I'm gonna go talk to you're sister! At least she gives me the time of day." Axel grumbled.

"Yeah, Axel. Come back in an hour for shift change!" I yelled as I watched his back retreating.

The last thing I saw before I turned back to the pool was Axel's middle finger waving in the air.

I smirked. Axel was a great guy… I never understood why girls never liked him. He was nice, he was funny, sure he was a little obnoxious but not to the point of annoyance.

Axel was the kind of guy I would go for… the only problem with Axel was that he was taller than me…

That don't fly in my book.

I scanned the pool again and I stopped when I saw a small boy trying to pull another boy off the ropes.

I blew my whistle. "YOU IN THE GREEN TRUNKS! LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE! THERE'S NO HORSE PLAY ON THE SHIP! IF I SEE IT AGAIN I'M ESCORTING YOU OUT!" I yelled.

The boy immediately let go of the boy and waited his turn.

Ah, it was nice having authority.

I watched as a few others entered the pool. There were two boys and two girls. Two them had brown hair. The other two had blonde. It was strange…

Besides hair color… the two boys and two girls looked identical.

They seemed to favor the shallow end but that was probably because the girls didn't want to get their hair wet…

I don't get why girls are so worried about that…

I averted my eyes to see a girl push her friend off the plank.

I sighed and blew my whistle… "GIRL IN THE PINK AND BLUE! THERE'S NO PUSHING ALLOWED. DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" I yelled.

The girl started crying.

Shit, I hate when this happens… I sighed and got off my highchair. I told dad he needed to boost the age limit to fourteen. Ten year olds are too sensitive.

I walked to the end of the pool and climbed onto the boat structure. I approached the crying girl and kneeled to her level.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling. You have to realize that there are rules that you have to obey so that no one gets hurt. How would you have felt if your friend had hurt herself?" I asked softly.

"Really bad…" the girl sniffled.

"Yeah… that's why I'm here to tell you when you're breaking the rules so no one gets hurt. Don't be upset, I'll tell you a secret." I said and leaned close to her ear.

"If you go out to the ice cream stand, my friend Demyx should be there. If you tell him Riku said to give you free ice cream, he'll give you some. But only you though okay? If I hear that Demyx is giving free ice cream out to all the kids I'll be mad." I said.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Are we okay now? Friends?" I asked and held out my hand.

She shook my and said. "Friends."

"Good. Now, go have fun." I said and watched her jump off the plank.

I decided I would swim back to my chair so I took a step back and had a small running start before diving into the water.

My body split the water and I slipped deep underneath the surface. I reached the "shore" of the thirty-meter pool in about a minute.

This was why my dad was pushing me to be an Olympic swimmer…

When I came up for air I stood and walked back to my chair.

When I sat and scanned the pool again. I noticed that not only the girls from before were staring at me, so where the twins on the other side of the pool.

I guess being that quick in the water did impress people.

I blew my whistle at one of the older boys that thought the rules didn't apply to him.

I hate those kinds of punks, and I knew exactly who it was.

"SEIFER! YOU CAN'T RUN, HORSE PLAY, OR DISTURB THE OTHER SWIMMERS! THESE RULES APPLY TO EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU!" I yelled.

"You're not the boss of me! I can do what ever the fuck I want!" Seifer yelled.

"We've gone over this… don't be bitter because I'm an all around better person than you. If you want people to actually like you maybe you should try to be nice." I said.

"What? And be a pussy ass faggot like you? No way!"

"Seifer! There are kids here! You can't just scream those kids of things." I yelled.

"It's a free country asshole!" Seifer yelled.

"Seifer, shut up! I realize you want attention but now is not the time. If you want a fight, when my shift is over I'll happily beat you." I said and leaned back in my chair. "Go somewhere else with your foolishness." I finished.

"Alright, your shift ends in an hour. When it's over meet me out back." Seifer said as he and his posse walked off.

I shook my head and looked over the water again.

"I really admire the way you handled that situation. It was really responsible of you." The blonde twin said.

"Yeah, thank you for getting rid of that punk. He was very rude." The brunette said.

I smiled. "Thank you ladies. I have to deal with him almost everyday so I've had practice." I said and looked out to the pool again. "Are you guys twins? I'm sorry, it's just uncanny how alike you two look." I asked.

"Yeah. Sora and Roxas are our cousins. They are also twins." The blonde said.

"That's really neat! What are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Kairi and this is my sister Naminé." The brunette, Kairi, said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Riku." I said and scanned the pool again. "You guys have fun here, okay?" I said.

"We will thanks!" Kairi said and pulled her sister along with her.

Those girls looked like they were my sister's age. Xion really should stop being so shy and make friends with people like Kairi and Naminé. They seemed really nice.

I watched as Roxas and Sora walked to the ship, most likely to jump off.

They both got up on the ship and climbed through it to get to the deck. I watched as the blonde ran and jumped off the ship. He came up and swam back to the shallow end.

"Come on, Sora!" I heard the three others yell from the shallow end.

It was strange to see that the boy, Sora, was hesitating when his brother easily dove into the water.

I guess twins aren't always exactly alike.

Sora walked up to the edge and looked down.

Strike one.

His knees were shaking as he took a couple of steps back.

Strike two.

He ran to the edge only to slow down and stop before jumping.

Strike three… it was a fact.

The kid didn't know how to swim.

I calmly took my sunglasses off and got off of the chair.

I counted to twenty to see if the kid would come up.

He didn't…

I ran to the deep end of the pool and jumped in.

The kid was obviously panicking but as I swam towards him his movements slowed.

I grabbed his torso and started to swim upwards.

When I reached the surface I quickly swam to the edge of the pool and pulled him up on the side of the pool.

His friends were already there.

When I got out I quickly flipped him on his stomach to see if the water would naturally leave his lungs.

It didn't work.

I flipped him back over and tilted his head while lifting his chin. After that I opened his mouth and checked for breathing.

There was none.

Instead of wasting time to ask one of his fiends to give breaths, I quickly administered two breaths before pressing firmly downward onto his chest.

After around ten presses he finally choked up all the water in his lungs. I flipped him over so the water could escape quicker.

I sighed in relief… that was only the second time I ever had to do that.

So far no one has died.

I stood up and looked around.

Turns out life threatening situations attract a lot of attention.

I blew my whistle. "THE SHOWS OVER PEOPLE! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR PREVIOUS ACTIVITIES!" I yelled slightly irritated by people's ignorance.

I looked back down to see the kid's friends hugging him.

It was touching.

I knelt back down and looked at Sora. "If you knew you couldn't swim, why did you jump?" I asked.

The boy looked down. "Well, I… It just looked so easy the way you and Roxas did it. I thought if I jumped in, it would just come to me." Sora said.

The poor kid looked so sad. It was heartbreaking.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the shallow end of the pool." I said.

"Okay…" Sora said with an upset looking face.

"Look, my shift ends in fifteen minutes. When its over and I'm done kicking Seifer's ass, I'll teach you how to swim." I said.

"Really?" the boy said, his eyes brightening.

"Yeah, swimming is so fun. It would be a shame for you not to experience it." I said and stood to go back to my chair.

"Thank you Riku." The girls said.

"Yes, thank you." The blonde boy, Roxas, said.

"No problem." I said and returned to my highchair.

It seemed the hype was reduced due to the accident but that was fine because I really didn't want to have to go through that again.

When my fifteen minutes were over I saw Axel approach my chair.

"Well, I heard that you got your share of entertainment. Good job, Riku. I'm glad you saved another one." Axel said.

"Thanks. I've got to go kick the shit out of Seifer, then I'm going to teach that kid how to swim so I don't have to worry about him drowning for the rest of his life." I said.

"Whoa Riku! It sounds like you really like the kid." Axel said.

"I just don't want the kid to die okay!" I said and walked to the back of the park.

Nobody ever goes there because it's where all the damaged stuff goes so that it can be taken away in the future.

"Well I'm glad you showed up. I would have been really pissed if you didn't show." Seifer said.

"I don't give a shit. Please come at me so I can get this over with." I said.

Seifer ran at me with a fist flying. If that fist were to hit me, I would definitely be screwed.

Luckily, I'm a lot quicker than him. I moved out of the way of his fist and then I grabbed it held it in a very painful position.

Thanks dad for signing me up for karate when I was seven.

"You bastard! That's cheating!" He yelled.

"How is fighting back cheating?" I asked.

"Just let go of my arm, you dick!" Seifer yelled.

"Fine, but leave my pool alone when I'm on duty." I said before walking back to the "Black Pearl."

When I got there Axel was actually doing his job.

"YOU PUNK! GET OFF OF THAT KID!" Axel yelled after blowing his whistle obnoxiously loud.

Well… at least he was doing his job…

"Ummmmm, Riku? Are you gonna teach me to swim now?" A timid voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, I was looking for you. I'm going to take you to the wave pool. It's closed today because my Dad is weird and he likes to close off perfectly good pools. There we won't be bothered. I just need to get the keys from my sister."

"Your dad can do that?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah, he owns this park." I said passively.

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL! DO YOU GET FREE STUFF? DO YOU GET TO USE THE PARK WHEN IT'S CLOSED? " Sora yelled excitedly.

"No, I get the privilege of cleaning the pools when the place is closed and I get to work here during the day." I said without enthusiasm.

"Oh… I still think it's cool." He said.

"I do too, I just wish I didn't have to work so much." I walked into the gift shop. "How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm fifteen." Sora said.

"That's my sister's age. Hey! Xion can I have the key to the wave pool?" I asked as she was getting out from behind the counter.

Our shifts end at the same time.

"Why do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach this boy how to swim." I said and Sora blushed.

Xion looked at me. "Are you going to by my lunch later?" she said with a smirk.

She was a sweet girl but she was also smart…

"Fine. Just give me the keys!" I said.

She giggled and handed me keys. "Please don't turn the waves on. You might drown the kid!" She said.

"He's your age you know. You're not allowed to call him kid." I said.

"If my brother does something mean, tell me okay? I'll get him for you!" Xion said as she left the gift shop.

I watched her leave with a smile on my face. She really needed to act like that all the time.

"Your sister is nice. She's someone I would be friends with." Sora said as we walked to the wave pool.

"She actually only acts like that when I'm around. Ever since our mom died, she's closed herself off from others except for me and my dad. It's really sad because she's such a great girl. It's a shame people don't really get to see who she really is."

I don't really know why I was saying so much to this boy but I couldn't stop. It was really easy to talk to him.

It was the fact that he just seemed to be really interested in what I had to say. It was nice.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. That must have been hard." He said with a really sad face.

"Hey! Don't cry on me! I'm fine, my sister will find someone eventually." I said trying to keep his good mood up.

"I really hope your sister finds someone. She seems like a strong person."

"That's exactly what she is…" I said.

We opened the gate to the pool and closed it again.

"Are you ready to swim?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Sora said with a huge smile.

I couldn't explain the warmth I felt after seeing such a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, yo!

Okay! Here's another chapter! I really want to get some reviews on this so if you could do that I would be so happy! Read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

I stepped into the wave pool and stretched my hand towards Sora.

"Well, you'll never learn if you don't get in the water…" I said.

"Oh! Right." Sora said and took my hand.

I pulled him in and we stood in the shallow end. "Okay, well the first thing you need to learn before we do anything is learn to float." I started.

"Okay… so what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, what we're going to do is tilt you on your back so you're literally laying on top of the water." I explained.

He blanched. "W-what if I fall under the water!? I don't want to drown!" Sora yelled in fear.

"I can understand that you're a little apprehensive about this but I promise I won't let you drown. I'm going to be right here so I can make sure you do it right." I said.

"Okay… ummm… do I just…" He lifted a leg.

I smirked at his cluelessness and put my hands under his knees and held him sideways.

He blushed and started to squirm. "What are you doing!? This isn't floating!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Just relax Sora. You won't be able to float if you struggle." I said and started to remove my hands from under him.

And just like that he was floating on the water.

"There you go! You're doing it all by yourself." I said with a proud smile.

"I AM!?" Sora jerked up in surprise only to sink under the surface.

Sora came up out of the water gasping for air as if he had just been strangled while flailing his arms.

I shook my head at his foolishness. "Sora, you're in the shallow end. You're not going to drown." I said.

Sora stood still and realized his feet were planted on the bottom of the pool. "Oh yeah…" he said with another blush.

He was so cute…

"Alright now that you know how to float, we're gonna go to the deep end and float together." I said.

"No! Not the deep end! I'll die! I like the shallow end a lot! Let's stay here!" He rambled.

"Sora… I'll keep you safe, I promise." I said.

"You pinky promise?" Sora said holding up his pinky finger.

I swam up to him and hooked my pinky finger with his. "I pinky promise." I said and pulled him towards the deeper side of the pool.

When his feet could no longer touch the bottom he suddenly sprung up and hooked himself onto me like a barnacle.

"DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME!" He yelped.

I hooked and arm around him. "I'm not going to drop you. I need you to relax again. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said and his muscles began to become less tense.

When he was finally relaxed I started to move him onto his back.

He took a deep breath as I was turning him.

"That's it! See? You're a natural!" I said.

He smiled and continued to float on the water.

I laid myself on top of the water and floated next to him.

"So Sora."

"Yeah." He said.

"Tell me about yourself." I said simply.

"Well, I'm a twin if you haven't already noticed. Roxas and I were born in Oklahoma but moved to Florida when we were two."

"If you've lived here for so long, why don't you know how to swim?" I asked.

"Everyone assumed that I knew how to swim because I wasn't afraid to get in the water. I just didn't go in too deep. They assumed I could swim because my brother is a genius and everything comes to him in a split second." Sora explained.

"Well, I can understand where they're coming from." I said.

"Yeah. There are times when I really like being a twin but there are also times when I wish it were different. Even though we have different hair colors, people still call me Roxas because we have the same face. It's not like I hate my brother or anything, I'm just not him. I really like that fact that Roxas and I are close. He's really the only one that really knows what's going on in my head. And since I'm the slow twin he knows when I need something explained in simpler terms." Sora said.

"I don't think you're slow." I said.

"Well I'm definitely not as sharp as my brother. I guess since he came out first he got the better half of all the genes…" Sora said.

"You shouldn't cut yourself short like that. I'm sure there are a lot of things that you can do just a well or even better that Roxas could." I said trying to raise his spirits.

"I can eat WAY more than Rox can!" Sora said excitedly.

"See? That's something! And when I'm finished with you, you'll be able to swim better than him too!" I said with a smile.

He beamed. "Totally! I'm so excited!" Sora said happily without tensing. He didn't want a repeat of earlier.

There was that warmth again. All because of a smile? There was something about this kid that was just…

Adorable.

I stopped floating and started to explain the next step. "The key to keeping your head above the water is using both your arms and legs and long fluid motions instead of panicky or jerky movements."

"So, more like a jellyfish and less like a spaz?" Sora asked.

I looked at him with a confused look. "Sure…" I said slowly.

"So like this?" Sora returned to being upright and started to slowly kick his arms and legs.

It was perfect.

"Yeah! That's exactly how you do it! Fantastic! And you said you were slow!" I said with excitement.

"I'm really doing it!?" Sora asked.

"Yep!"

"YIPPEE!" He yelled and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Are you ready to move around now?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir!" Sora said and saluted but quickly brought his hand back into the water to stay afloat.

"I think the fastest way to move around in the water is moving under it. But let's try moving on the surface first. "

He nodded.

"Alright." I swam to the other side of the pool. "I want you to swim to me, okay?" I said.

"Okay. How do you want me to swim to you?" Sora asked.

"Well, try swimming like a frog." I said. It seemed like he understood things better when they were related to animals.

"I can do that!" He yelled excitedly and started to swim towards me.

His legs moved slowly outwards and kick back together like a frog. His arms made circle like movements to push him forward.

When he reached me he reverted back to the jellyfish-like movements.

"I DID IT!" He shouted in triumph.

"Good job, Sora!" I praised. "Now, it's time for you to swim under the water." I said.

"Well, I-I don't know… I d-don't want-"

"Don't be afraid. There won't be a repeat of before. All you have to do is what you learned only under the surface." I explained.

"So I just act like a froggie again only with my head underwater?" Sora asked with his finger on his bottom lip as if contemplating.

"Yes, but remember to hold your breath and come up for air when you need it." I reminded.

"Oh yeah! That's important." Sora said.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

I watched as Sora swam to the other side of the pool. "So do I swim to you again?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, here I go." He said and took a deep breath before putting his head under.

I submerged my self and watched underwater to see if things were going well.

He was moving towards me in a frog-like fashion. I was so proud.

He came up for air when he reached me. I also went up to congratulate him.

"Wow! That wasn't hard at all! But my eyes burn from the pool water!" Sora whined as he rubbed at them.

I removed the wet hair from my face. "That was fantastic Sora! It's only been an hour and you've already learned the basics of swimming." I said.

"Really? Wow! Now I won't drown anymore!" Sora said happily with his hands still rubbing his eyes.

I took his hands and held them down. "Look at me." I said.

He looked. His eyes were red from irritation.

"They burn! Why aren't your eyes like mine!" He whined.

I chuckled. "My eyes got used to it. The stinging should go away soon."

"I hope my eyes get used to the chlorine quickly." Sora said blinking his eyes.

"Well, if you have the time, I can teach you more things tomorrow. That would give you more time in the pool and help your eyes." I said.

"Yeah! I want to lean to be as fast as you!" Sora squealed. "Then I'll be really cool!"

"So you think I'm cool, Sora?" I asked with a smirk.

He blushed. "Yeah! You can probably out swim a shark! Are you secretly a fish?" Sora asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, yeah! I'm definitely a fish, Sora. Especially because I have scales, fins, and a tail." I said sarcastically.

"I was just making sure! I don't think it would be very appropriate to be attracted to a fish!" Sora yelled, gasped, and covered his mouth after realizing what he had said.

I looked at him with a smug look on my face. "So you think I'm cool and attractive, huh?" I said.

"Well, ummmm…" Sora faltered.

I swam forward, close to his ear and said. "You're cute." I pulled myself out of the pool and walked to the gate of the wave pool.

"I need to take my sister to lunch now. You should probably catch up with your friends." I said.

"Oh, yeah." He said softly and pulled himself out of the water.

I didn't fail to see the pout on his face as he was getting up.

As he walked through the gate I grabbed his hand.

"What?" he asked softly.

I moved forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said in a whisper and then walked towards the gift shop to find my sister.

I didn't fail to see the look of surprise or the smile on his face from the corner of my eye.

Today was a good day.

***

Sora's Point of View

AHHHHHH! I can't believe it! HE KISSED MY CHEEK! I know I sound really girly right now but… YAY!

When I made it back to Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé, they all crowded me with questions.

"Oh my god! Is he single?" said Kairi.

"Does he like blonds?" Naminé asked.

"Did you learn how to swim?" Roxas asked.

"Who cares about that! Do you think he'll be interested in me?" Kairi yelled.

"To be honest Kairi… I think he's gay." I said with a sheepish smile.

"What!? NO! You're just saying that because you want him!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm not just saying it… It's just…" I blushed.

"Oh god!" Roxas placed his palm on his forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the female twins screamed in unison.

Everyone in the pool looked at the screaming pair of twins.

I blushed even more. "He kissed my cheek and said I was cute…" I said covering my face bashfully.

"DAMN! The good one's are always gay!" Kairi sighed.

Her sister nodded solemnly.

"Well, he kissed you… so what! It's not like you're really going to see him again." Roxas reminded.

"Well, actually…" I started.

"DAMN YOU SORA! You're taking all the men!" Kairi yelled again.

"He asked me if I wanted to learn different ways to swim tomorrow." I explained.

"Lucky." Naminé said.

"He's so attractive… I couldn't help myself! When he was holding me his muscles were flexing and they felt so nice!" I squealed.

"Well, you better hold on to him Sora. Someone like him must have lots of admirers." Kairi said.

"I know… I really don't know why he likes me. There are so many other people out there that want him that are way more attractive than I am. What if he's just playing with me?" I wondered out loud.

"You shouldn't cut yourself short, Sora. You're really good looking and you're adorable!" Naminé said.

That's what Riku said.

"Yeah, bro. The guy doesn't seem like the kind of person to play with someone's feelings. But I've been wrong before." Roxas said.

"I don' know. I'm just going to see how it goes. I really like him." I said.

"Well, I'm happy things worked out so far." Kairi said with a smile.

***

Riku's Point of View

So I took my sister to the restaurant near the entrance. It had really good food, or at least I thought so. It was a really nice burger place that my sister and I enjoy going to for lunch.

When we got to our seats, my sister looked at me with an odd looking face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"So, did you teach that boy how to swim?" she asked.

"I taught him the basics. I really want to teach him about different kinds of strokes and stuff. He seemed to really like learning new things." I said.

"What made you want to teach him to swim anyway?" Xion asked.

"Well, I had this really bad feeling that if I didn't teach him to swim, he would die. I mean, he acts like he knows how to swim. What if someone pushed him into the deep end of a pool that has no lifeguard? He could die! I just didn't like that thought of his death on my conscience." I said.

"Ooooooh. So it had nothing to do with his big blue eyes and adorable disposition?" Xion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I really just felt that it was my duty to teach him to swim. I really didn't start thinking about that until after I started to teach him to swim." I explained.

"Mmmmmhmm. You're full of shit." Xion said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Act like the sensible young lady you are." I said with a fake British accent.

She laughed. "You really shouldn't butcher the way British people talk…" my sister said with a smile.

"But seriously. I really only started to think that Sora was adorable when we were half way through the lesson." I said.

"Well, is he gay?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. He accidentally admitted that he thought I was cool and attractive." I said with a smug look.

"Don't let that get to your head! Your ego's inflated enough."

"Well, if anyone else said it to me, I wouldn't really care. When Sora said it, it meant more to me." I explained.

"That's because you like him, numb nuts!"

"Did you seriously just call me numb nuts?" I asked.

"Yes I did because you are being dumb. You obviously dig him. You should go find him and proclaim your feelings!" my sister yelled.

"Well, I already said I would teach him more things about swimming tomorrow. Before he left, I kissed him on the cheek and told him he was cute. I hope he took the hint." I said.

"I don't know Riku. Some people need more assurance than that." Xion reminded.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow…" I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Xion repeated.

We ordered and twenty minutes later, we got our food and ate quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you really think I would be sitting at this computer locked away in my room writing this story? Hell no!

Sorry it's been so long. I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this so I had to take a break but here's another chapter.

Chapter 3

If there were days that I really hated being a lifeguard, it would be the days I had to be a lifeguard for the kiddie pool.

I mean, there is a 0% chance that these kids will drown.

First of all, the pool is only a foot deep, aka every child can stand in it.

Second of all, every child is equipped with water weenies, floaties, and basically any other floating device created on this earth.

Third of all, the parents of every child are already watching the children, aka I don't need to be here!

I sighed and watched as a little girl splashed another girl in the face.

I was going to blow my whistle and tell her that splashing isn't allowed but some parent got to it first.

"Allie! Apologize for splashing in that poor girls face! If you do it again, we're going home!"

See what I mean, my job is pointless here.

I continued to watch the children play when heard a strange noise behind me. I looked and saw that there was a little boy crying his eyes out looking terribly lost.

Ah! Here's my chance to get away!

I got off my chair and walked to the parents.

"Excuse me. I know you were probably doing this already but could you please watch your kids while I see about that crying child over there?" I asked politely and nodded my head towards the kid that was still crying.

"Of course dear, I really don't see the purpose of having a lifeguard here anyway. You go help that child and take your time." A woman said and smiled.

"Thank you so much ma'am." I said and started to walk away.

I felt really bad for this poor kid. He looked really upset.

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey there, are you okay? Are you lost?" I asked in a soft voice. I didn't want to scare him.

The kid let out a moan and cried some more.

"Don't cry, kid. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." I said.

The child cried again and held up his wrist, which had a bracelet on it.

I looked at the bracelet and read the words on it.

'**Please Note:** I am **deaf. **I **will not** be able to hear your voice. Call: **327-4559**'

Okay, so I need to get to a phone. I stretched my hand out to the boy hoping he would understand what I was trying to say.

_Come with me, I'm going to help you._

I smiled when the kid took my hand and I brought him over to the gift shops.

I found my sister organizing the stuffed animals on the shelves.

"Xion, I need your cell phone." I said.

"What for?" She asked.

"I have to call the number on this kid's bracelet."

"Oh okay, give it back when you're done." Xion said.

"Alright." I said and looked at the bracelet again to dial the number.

It took about two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hello, my name is Riku. I'm one of the lifeguards at Blue Wave Water Park. I found a kid wearing a bracelet saying to call this number." I said.

"Oh thank god! I don't know how Sam and I got separated; he just disappeared! Could you tell me where he is?" She sounded so relieved.

"Yes, he and I are waiting at the gift shop near the slide called 'The Viper.' It's not too far from the entrance." I explained.

"I'll be right there. Thank you so much!" the woman said.

"You're welcome, goodbye." I said before hanging up and handing the phone back to Xion.

I kneeled down and looked at the crying kid. I knew he couldn't hear me but I decided I would tell him anyway.

"Your Mom is on her way here, so there's no need to cry anymore, okay?" I said and ruffled the kid's hair.

The kid, Sam, seemed to understand and he smiled through his tears.

After about seven minutes a woman came into the gift shop and looked around as if searching for someone.

"There's your mom, Sam. Let's go get her." I said and picked the kid up to bring him over to his mother.

"Excuse me, is this who you're looking for?" I asked.

I woman sighed in relief and took Sam from me. The two hugged each other for a second before she put him down.

"Thanks again for your help. I almost had a heat attack." The woman said.

"It's really not a problem. I'm just happy I got to him. If I hadn't noticed him I don't know what would have happened." I said.

The woman nodded before looking at Sam. She began to make hand motions and the child replied with motions of his own. It was kind of cool.

The woman laughed and took the child's hand. "He said he went to go look for ice cream and got lost."

I smiled. "The ice cream stand is to the left of here, just keep walking that way and you really can't miss it." I directed.

"Thank you. Goodbye." The woman said and Sam waved at me before walking away.

I felt my heart swell. I felt like I did a really good deed today. I really do like helping people.

"So Riku, are you going to give that kid swimming lessons today?" Xion asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I have to check and see if he's waiting for me at the Black Pearl. And jut so you know, you're on your own for lunch. It's about time you start spending your own money instead of mine." I said with a smile.

Xion smirked. "Oh please, it's not like I force you to pay for my food and something tells me you're just aching to take that kid out to lunch because you LOVE HIM!" Xion yelled loudly.

"SHHHH! Jesus, did you have to yell so the whole world can hear?" I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Yes, yes I did Riku. It's my job as your little sister to humiliate you from time to time." She said with a giggle.

"You're too much, kid." I said and moved towards the gift shop entrance.

"Don't call me kid, lover boy!" Xion yelled back.

"I'll see you later."

When I got to 'Sparrow's Black Pearl,' the first thing I noticed was that Axel was sleeping on the job and Demyx seized the moment to draw a mustache and goatee on his face.

"Dem, I would find a place to hide if I were you." I said with a smirk.

Demyx looked up. "Huh? Why?"

"Because Axel is awake now, if you haven't noticed and by look on his face, he's not happy."

"You're damn right I'm not happy! Demyx get this shit off my face!" Axel yelled and grabbed Demyx by the scruff of his neck.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Demyx screamed as he tried to squirm out of Axel's hold.

"You know Axel, it's partly your fault for falling asleep. You're responsible for all these customers, you can't just fall asleep." I said with a smile.

"I guess you're right…" Axel grumbled. "Dem! You better get me something to get this marker off my face!" Axel yelled.

"Axel! It's just a crayola marker, it should come off if you get in the water." Demyx explained.

Axel sighed. "I'm really surprised I haven't killed you yet. You're lucky that I'm a nice guy. Otherwise, I would have kicked you to the can a while ago, Dem." Axel said before jumping into the pool. When he came up the marker was gone.

"Is it gone?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Oh Riku! Ya boy's been waiting for you at the wave pool, just so you know." Axel said.

"AXEL! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Shit! I hope he didn't leave!" I yelled and ran towards the wave pool.

"Yo Riku! You know the rules! NO RUNNING!" Axel yelled.

I could hear Axel's laughter from behind me when I threw him the middle finger over my shoulder.

I sighed in relief when I saw Sora sitting by the gate of the wave pool.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?" I asked.

"No not really, maybe like ten minutes." Sora said.

"Sorry about that. Today was pretty eventful. I had to help a kid find his parent. But the kid couldn't hear." I said.

"You mean it was really loud so he couldn't hear you or he was deaf?" Sora asked.

"He was deaf." I said.

"Oh wow. It must have been terrifying for that poor kid. You found his parents right?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. So… what am I gonna learn today?" Sora asked.

"Well, you seem to know breast stroke pretty well so let's try the freestyle stroke." I said.

"What's that?"

"That's the typical stroke for competitive swimming. Here, it looks like this." I said before opening the gate and getting into the water.

I decided to swim slowly so he could see how it works. When I got to the other end of the pool I explained.

"You basically kick your feet up and down while moving your arms like this." I got out of the pool and showed him the arm movements out side of the water.

"Like this?" He asked and copied my movements.

"Yeah basically, except make sure you're hands are cupped." I took his left hand and turned it into the correct shape. "This will help propel you through the water quicker." I explained.

"Okay." Sora said with a blush on his face.

For a second I wondered why he was blushing until I realized that I hadn't let go of his hand.

"Well why do you go try?" I said and let go of his hand.

"Alright! Let's go!" He yelled excitedly and got into the water.

I smiled at his excitement. He really was adorable.

I wasn't surprised when he got into the water and executed the stroke perfectly.

"Good job Sora! You really are a natural at this! You think you can go faster?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said and swam back to shallow side of he pool much quicker than his first try.

"Okay. I think it's time for a race." I said and got into the water.

"Okay! But I think it's a little unfair." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you've been swimming much longer than I have and you're a really fast swimmer!" Sora explained.

"Well, you're a really fast swimmer too. Did you not notice how fast you were going just a second ago?" I asked.

"No… but I still think its unfair!" Sora pouted.

"What if I give you a five second head start?" I asked.

"Okay! That should work! I'm gonna win!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said and got ready.

"GO!" I said and let Sora swim ahead.

Once I had counted to five I sped off toward the other side of the pool. I decided I wouldn't go easy on him and I sped up.

Needless to say I beat him.

"Hey! There's no way! I had a head start! How did you?" Sora rambled in surprise.

"I win." I said simply.

"You cheated! You used your super human fish swimming powers to win!" Sora pouted again.

I laughed. "Super human fish swimming powers? I didn't know I had those!" I said.

"Well, you do! How else could you have swum so fast?" Sora said.

"I guess you're right. How about I take you to lunch to apologize?" I asked.

"Wow really?"

"Sure, come on." I said and pulled myself out of the pool.

I watched as Sora got out of the pool and walked towards me.

"We're really wet Riku. Where are we gonna go?" he asked.

"Well, we can go get some towels first and dry off. Let's go do that." I said and took his hand.

I smiled when he blushed.

I took him into the employee locker room and handed him a towel. "You dry off while I got get some shirts for us." I said before taking a shirt out of my locker and then opening Axel's locker to take out his shirt.

I'm sure he won't mind if I borrowed his shirt.

I put on Axel's shirt and walked back over to Sora. I handed him my shirt. "Here you can have this one." I said and took the towel from him so I could dry my shorts off.

When we were both pretty dry we walked over to the burger place near the entrance.

We walked in and sat down. "So before hanging out with me how was your day?" I asked.

"Well, It was pretty boring because I came here by myself. I live about a mile and a half from here so I walked." Sora said.

"But it's so hot! I'm surprised you're not sunburned." I said.

"No I put on a lot of sunscreen. My mother has always been adamant in warning about skin cancer and sunscreen. I swear that woman is crazy." Sora rolled his eyes.

I smiled. "Well, there is a direct link between UV radiation and skin cancer. It would make since that she would be concerned about it."

"I know, it just get's really annoying sometimes. Our house has the permanent smell of sunscreen we use so much of it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is!" Sora yelled.

"Did you figure out what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a cheeseburger and fries." Sora said.

"Sounds good. I'll one of those too. With a coke and a sprite." I said to the waiter.

"Wah! I didn't even notice the waiter was here!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's fine." I said.

"How did you know that I didn't like coke?"

"What?" I asked.

"You ordered me a sprite, right?"

"Oh! That's what I usually do. I order a coke and a sprite on the off chance that someone doesn't like coke." I explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Sora said.

"You're really cute, you know that?" I said and smiled when he blushed.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Don't apologize for being adorable!" I said through a laugh.

"Sorry!" Sora said again.

"Stop apologizing!" I laughed.

"SORRY!" he said and hid his red face in his hands.

I laughed again. "Look Sora, our foods here." I said.

He removed his hands to look at his food. He smiled.

"OH BOY! THIS LOOKS GREAT!" He said before licking his lips.

"Why don't you eat it? It is your food." I reminded.

"I just don't know where to start! Should I eat the fries first or should I eat the burger?" He wondered out loud.

"Why don't you eat the burger first?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" He said before digging into his food.

I wasn't long before we were both finished.

"Are you free tomorrow Sora?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Are you gonna teach me more swimming stuff?" Sora asked.

"I could but I actually have a day off and I was wondering if you wanted to do something else?" I asked.

"As in a date?" he blushed.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"You're not just messing with me? You really want to take me on a date?" He asked.

"Sora if I didn't want to take you, I wouldn't have asked." I replied.

"Yeah! I wanna go!" Sora squealed.

"Okay, great! Can I have your address so I can pick you up, tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do have something I could write with?" He asked.

"Hold on. ZEX! LEND ME A PEN WILL YA!" I yelled to Zexion who was standing by the cash register.

I caught the pen that was sent flying across the room. "Thanks!" I yelled.

I gave the pen to Sora and he wrote his address down on a napkin.

Sora smiled when he handed it to me. "Here you go. What time should I expect you?" he asked.

"Probably around two." I took his hand and wrote my phone number on it. "That's my number so if you need to ask me something, you can call me."

"Cool!" Sora said. He looked really excited. It made me happy.

"Well, I need to get back to work now Sora. Will you be okay getting home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for today." Sora said.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before pecking him on the lips.

I didn't even have to look back to know that he was most likely as red as a tomato.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **If I were Square-Enix and Disney I would own Kingdom Hearts…

Thanks to all of your reviews everyone! Here's another chapter for you! Please review!

Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Riku tomorrow! It was a dream come true!

I get my first kiss and first date all in the same week! That's so mindboggling!

I looked down to my hand to see the digits written on my skin.

I smiled.

I don't really know why Riku has taken an interest in me, but I'm not gonna question it. The last thing I needed was doubt anyway.

I looked up to the sky as I walked next to the road to my house. The water park was actually pretty far outside of the city. So once you left the park gates you were met with a road and trees. Sometimes you would come across a deer or two but that was about it.

You had to walk a mile or two down the road before you saw any houses.

I sighed.

I kind of regretted not getting a ride. It was hot and I could feel the sun's rays making their way all the way down onto my skin. I should have at least brought my bike, that way I would be able to catch a breeze.

I continued to walk down the path next to the road, my flip-flops clicking to my heels as I walked. I hummed a melody that matched the slow rhythm that was created from my walking.

The noise from the water parks slowly faded out as I got farther and farther down the path to my house. When the noise completely faded, it was quiet.

It was always quiet around here. Well, at least until you get inside my house. That place was always noisy. Especially when my cousins came to visit.

So when I finally entered my house that afternoon, I wasn't surprised to hear a loud struggle over the remote for the TV.

"Roxas! We were watching TV! You can't just steal the remote and change the channel! GIVE IT BACK!" Kairi yelled and when I made it into the living room, I laughed at the sight before me.

Naminé was sitting on the armchair reading while Roxas and Kairi wrestled for the remote on the floor.

How Nami could read with all that noise I have no idea.

"Rox, Kairi and Naminé are our guests, let them have the remote. And plus, we have a TV in our room, why don't you just watch TV in there?" I asked.

"Nami and Kairi are family! We don't need to be hospitable to them! They were watching TWILIGHT! You know Robert Pattinson sucks at acting! I was only trying to show them a more tasteful movie." Roxas said.

Kairi gasped at Roxas and yelled, "You take that back about Robert! He's wonderful and he makes the best Edward!"

"I wasn't watching anything. I was reading." Naminé said in her defense.

"Plus, Roxas wanted us to watch frikkin' Harry Potter! The Twilight series totally beats the Harry Potter one!" Kairi yelled. "And Daniel Radcliff takes it up the ass!"

It was Roxas' turn to gasp. "Shut up! J. K. Rowling is a great writer and at least the Harry Potter books have character development! The Twilight books have the same thing every time. 'Oh! I'm Bella and I love a vampire! Ah! I'm so helpless help me Edward!'" Roxas mimicked in a freakishly high-pitched voice.

"Excuse me! You wanna talk about repetitiveness! Harry fights against Voldemort in every book. Don't tell me that's not repetitive!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas gasped again. "YOU DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME!" Roxas yelled.

"Who? Voldemort? Voledmort! Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!" Kairi yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Roxas yelled pushing Kairi to the ground and reinitiating the wrestling match.

I laughed and started to make my way to mine and Roxas' room before Roxas stopped me.

"Hey! What's that on your hand?" he asked.

I hid my hand behind me and began to run to the bedroom. "NOTHING!" I yelled and noticed that I had three family members running after me.

I tried to close the door so I could lock it but Roxas caught the door. "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" Kairi yelled as the three tried and succeeded to wrench the door open.

"Nothing!" I said and sat on my hands when I plopped on the bed.

"Tell us please! Did the hot lifeguard give you his number?" Naminé asked.

I blushed.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Kairi squaled and tried to pull my hand from under my bottom.

Kairi looked to her sister, "Okay Nami! Were executing the tickle attack in 5! 4! 3! 2-"

"Alright! Don't tickle me! Back up please!" I yelled and tried to push Kairi off of me.

"He really gave you his number?" Roxas asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I frowned.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering if you were pulling our legs or something." Roxas said.

"No, I'm not pulling your leg. He asked me out on a date tomorrow." I said with a blush.

"Awwww! Sora's going on his first date!" Kairi squealed.

"Good job Sora!" Roxas congratulated.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to tell your parents!" Kairi continued to squeal.

"No! Please don't tell them! They don't need to know!" I yelled.

"Why not? They'll be happy!" Nami asked.

"It's just… It's embarrassing okay!" I yelped and hid my face.

"Mom and Dad are gonna find out sooner or later. You might as well just tell them now." Roxas advised.

"I want to tell them though. Please don't tell them for me okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" They said simultaneously.

"Are you gonna call him?" Naminé asked.

"No. I don't have a reason to call him." I said.

"Did you give him your number?" Kairi asked.

"No." I said with a puzzled face. "Why does that matter?" I asked.

"Now you have a reason to call him!" Kairi yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Call him on your cell phone and when he picks up tell him to save your number in his phone." Naminé explained.

"Oh." I said.

"What are you waiting for! Call him!" Kairi squealed.

"He's still at work! I can't call him." I said with a blush.

"Yes you can! Do it!" Kairi urged.

"OKAY! Jeez, you're like a frikkin' drill sergeant! Stop yelling in my ear." I grumbled and took my phone from one of the desks in the bedroom.

"I should probably do this lat-"

"CALL HIM!" The three said before I could finish.

"Pushy…" I said before looking at my hand and dialing the numbers.

My heart was beating wildly. I think it should be illegal to be this nervous about something. I thought when I finally heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Is this Riku?" I asked.

"Nah, this is Demyx!" The voice said.

"Oh, well I guess I got the wrong number then." I said feeling humiliated.

"DEMYX GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I heard a voice on the other side say and there was a struggle.

"Hello? This is Riku." Riku said.

"This is Sora." I said feeling relieved.

"Hiya cutie! Did you have a question about tomorrow?" Riku asked.

I could hear the three behind me giggle and squeal as I blushed.

"No I just wanted to give you my number. I'm calling you from my cell phone right now." I said.

"Well thank you. I will save this number into my phone when I hang up." Riku said.

"Okay…" I said feeling awkward.

"I can't tell how excited I am about tomorrow Sora. Even though I meet a lot of people working at a water park, it's not every day I meet a great catch like you." Riku said.

I was so glad this was on a phone because I would have died if he saw how red my face was.

"Awwww! Sora that's so sweet!" Kairi gushed.

"What makes me a great catch?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, not only are cute and attractive, you also seem to have a truly sweet and genuine personality. I like that you always seem to have something to smile about." He said.

"Sora, there's no way this guy's a player. That answer was from the heart." Naminé said.

"He doesn't seem to be pulling it out of his ass either." Roxas added.

"Ah, I'm not that great." I said bashfully.

"Yes you are. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at two." Riku said and I smiled.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh and Sora?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can tell the people listening to this conversation that I don't plan on hurting you."

"Ahhhh! He knew we were here!" Kairi yelled.

"Okay. Bye." I said rolling my eyes at Kairi.

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

"Riku is so nice…" Naminé said.

"I can't believe he knew we were listening in!" Kairi exclaimed.

"With your loud mouth Kairi, I don't think anyone would have missed it." Roxas said.

"Excuse me! You were just as loud!" Kairi said before they were once again wrestling on the floor.

I don't understand why they just live to piss the other off.

Naminé shook her head and looked to me. "So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Kairi squealed from her spot on the floor and Nami smiled." MAKEOVER!" They yelled together.

"Makeover for what?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Mom!" I yelled and glared. "I told you to stop popping out of the blue like that! Knock on the door or something! Jeez!" I said.

"Someone seems a little more strung up than usual. Are you hiding something from me Sora?" Mom asked and raised her eyebrow.

"No, I-"

"Yes! He needs to tell you the big news!" Kairi interrupted.

"KAIRI!" I yelled and gave her an angry look.

"What's the big news Sora?" Mom asked with a curious expression.

"Ummm, well, I was asked out on a date." I mumbled.

"Really! Oh my goodness! My baby is growing up!" My mom gushed and ruffled my hair.

"What's this I hear about a date?" Dad asked as he entered the room.

"Sora here, has a date!" My mom said excitedly.

"Atta boy!" My dad said and smiled. "Who's the lucky guy? There's not many around here so…" My dad pushed.

"Well, I don't think you know him dad. He's a lifeguard at the water park. His name is Riku and he saved me from drowning yesterday." I said.

"Yeah, you're right I don't know him. You should bring him here so I can thank him for saving you." Dad said.

"We're gonna find him an outfit to wear tomorrow." Kairi and Naniné said.

"You guys it's not that big of a deal!" I yelled and hid my face in mortification.

"Of course it is!" They all said back.

I groaned and sighed. "I don't even know what we're doing tomorrow." I said.

"You don't?" Roxas asked.

"No, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise." I said.

"Okay, well we'll just have to wing it." Nami said and nodded at her twin sister.

"So tell me about this Riku, Sora!" My mom said and my dad looked at me expectantly.

"He's really nice. He taught me how to swim-"

"I thought you knew how to swim." Mom said.

"No, it just seemed that way because Roxas can swim." I said and continued. "He's a good person, he likes helping people. He has a sister named Xion. She seemed nice too. I think she would get along well with us. Riku has silver hair and blue-green eyes. He seems to be really smart and logical. He's a person that is well put together, that's really all it is." I said.

"That's good I can't wait to meet him." My parents said together.

"Oh! And his dad's the owner of the entire water park, isn't that cool?" I said with a smile.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"His dad owns Blue Wave Water Park." I said.

"THAT'S SO COOL! DOES HE GET FREE STUFF? DOES HE GET TO USE THE PARK WHEN IT'S CLOSED?" They all yelled together.

I blinked. That's exactly what I asked him when I found out.

"No he said that he get's to clean the pools and work in the park during the day." I said.

"Bummer." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, you kids have fun with Sora! I want to see the finished product when you're done the makeover." My mom said and took Dad with her.

"Alright. I guess I should just wear something halfway casual and halfway dressy?" I asked and looked to the female twins.

They were grinning.

That was never a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I'm best friends with Riku and Sora… in my dreams…

So I've realized that this is the story that I don't really update regularly compared to Fire. So here's another update. I hope you guys can bear with the wait. I'll try to pay more attention to this story in the future. This chapter is a littler shorter, but that's only because I want Sora and Riku's date to be it's own chapter. Please review though because it makes me happy!

Chapter 5

When I got home after work, I was really excited.

I wanted to be really prepared for this date. Sora deserved something really nice for his first date.

I wasn't really sure if it was his first date, but he seemed kind of new to the whole romance scene.

Then again, I haven't really dated since mom died. I know Xion is just dying to tease me about this when I tell her about Sora.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I knew what I wanted to do for this date, but it was really up to my dad.

I wanted to take Sora out on my dad's nice boat. I go boating a lot but it's usually on the family boat that we use for family outings.

My dad got the nice boat for his and my mom's fifteen-year anniversary.

He hasn't used it since… and now I want to use it.

I also wanted to have dinner at this nice restaurant that a family friend owned.

I looked in my closet and decided what I would wear tomorrow. I pulled out a nice polo and khaki swim trunks. I also looked around for a pair that would fit Sora. I figured since he doesn't know what we're doing he wont think to bring swim wear. After that I pulled out a dress shirt and pants for the restaurant.

Once all of that was settled. I moved towards my dad's office. I would have to ask him about the boat.

I was a little nervous. My dad thinks I'm going through some sort of phase where I'm _experimenting _with boys. I keep telling him that I'm gay but he just gives me this look.

A look that says: _You don't know anything, now get out of my face._

I took a breath before knocking on his office door. When I heard a quiet "Come in." I entered.

"Dad, can I ask a favor?'

"What is it son, I'm a little busy so make it quick." He said in his usual baritone.

"Well, I wanted to know if I could use the yacht for something tomorrow." I said.

"Just use the family boat. Why do you need the nice one?" He asked.

"Well, it's for a special occasion, so…" I trailed off.

"A special occasion? What are you talking about, son?" He asked. I could feel my heart beating faster at his irritated tone.

"A date, Dad. I asked someone out and I wanted to do something nice." I said.

"A date huh? Who's the lucky girl?" Dad asked.

I sighed… I figured this would happen and the he would get angry and tell me to get out. "I'm gay dad. The lucky _boy's_ name is Sora." I said.

My dad turned and looked at me. "Riku, you need to stop this abnormal behavior. Enough is enough, son."

"No dad, you just need to accept the fact that I am attracted to the male gender!" I raised my voice a little. I was so tired of this argument.

"Whatever son, if you really want to use that boat, then fine. Be careful with it. But I want you to think about something… what would your mother think if she knew?" He said in a very serious tone.

I felt like I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me. That's how my dad was, a real businessman. He'd find the right trump card and use it for all it's worth.

"Mom... would want me to be happy. You know, Sora is the first person I've decided to date since she died. The girls I've tried dating, when ever I bring up the big subject of your water park, of your money, they expect me to buy them Louis Vuitton and Coach! I don't have money dad, but they always seem to be after yours! Sora, when I told him, he asked me if I got to use the slides after hours, and that was it! After that, the subject never came up again."

I smiled and chuckled a little. "He's sunny and bright, always smiling and he's genuine. He has no ulterior motives. He just wants to spend time with me, simple as that. He makes me really happy. That's why I want him to experience the best I can give him." I said firmly and started to leave the office.

"Riku…" I paused at the doorway and turned.

"I'll accept this relationship if you are really serious about this boy. I also want to meet him as soon as possible." My dad said and smirked. "This boy must be really great for you to stand up to me like that." He said before returning to his work.

I smiled. "Thank you, Dad. He really is…" I said before leaving.

-No Running, No Diving-

The following morning, I woke up early. I had a lot to do.

I walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a bowl of fruit and placed it on the table.

Fruit sounded like a nice breakfast. I looked to the doorway when I heard someone approaching.

"Good morning bro, why are you up so early?" Xion asked as she sat next to me.

"I have a date today, so I need to go out to the docks and clean the boat and check for all the safety equipment. I also need to call Cloud about getting a nice table at his restaurant. After that I need to make sure my car is clean." I said.

"Do you want any help?" Xion asked as she took some of the fruit from the bowl.

"Well, it would shave off some time if you went to the dock with me to see about the boat." I said.

"Didn't we use the boat recently? It shouldn't have anything wrong with it." Xion asked.

"Well, I'm actually using the fancy boat that Dad bought for Mom during their anniversary." I said sheepishly.

"Ohhhhhh! I see, you want to be all romantic and stuff… you dog, you!" Xion gushed and pinched my cheek.

"Ow! I just want Sora to have a good time." I said.

"Riku, if anyone is on a date with you, they're going to have a good time." Xion said with a smile.

"Thanks, sis." I said and finished off the fruit in the bowl.

"Did dad say you could use that boat?" she asked.

"Yeah… after a little persuading." I said.

"Let me guess, he wants to meet the kid?" Xion said with a smirk.

"Yes… and I already told you, Sora is your age!" I yelled.

"I know, I know. He's just so cute that I can't help but compare him to a kid." Xion said.

"You know, not all kids are cute. You certainly weren't! You were a little devil incarnate." I said but yelped when I felt a fist in my arm.

"Meanie." Xion mumbled.

When Xion and I made it to the docks, we immediately spotted the boat we were looking for.

It was kind of hard to miss. It was quite large. I had actually only been in it once before.

I helped Dad pick it out when he was looking for one.

I remember his chuckling at the fact that I had chosen the largest one for sale at the time.

I knew how to drive it though. Boats had been introduced to me very early in life.

Mom loved boats… she loved the ocean.

This yacht was a Lazzara LMC 76. Being at the very top of it made you feel like you were king of the world. There was a seating area on the bridge deck and a sleeping area down below.

"You know, I never understood the hype about yachts… now I do." Xion said as she observed the boat in awe.

"I forgot that you never saw the boat. You were sick the day Dad and I picked it out." I said.

"You didn't tell me it was so amazing!" Xion squealed and stepped on board.

"It seems like someone has been keeping it clean… do you think Dad?"

"Yeah… I mean, who else could it be? And it would make sense. Dad knows how much Mom loved boats… maybe he kept it in good shape for her."

"That's probably it… and also the fact that the thing is more expensive than our house…" I added.

Xion and I moved about the yacht, making sure everything was safe for setting out.

When that was done I dangled the keys in front of Xion. "How about a test drive." I said.

She beamed. "YEAH!"

-No Running, No Diving-

It was 12:45 and two out of my three tasks were finished.

The boat and car were dealt with. Now I needed to talk to Cloud.

I took one of the cordless phones and dialed Cloud's number.

Cloud had been a friend of my dad's since high school. But this is the first time I was ever asking for a special reservation on my own.

"Hello?" Cloud picked up.

"Cloud, this is Riku." I said.

"Hey, buddy! It's been a while. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah… I actually wanted to make a reservation on a specific table in your restaurant if that's okay?" I asked.

"Okay, so you need a table for three right?" he asked.

"No. Just for two." I said.

"For two huh? Got a date tonight Riku?" Cloud asked jokingly.

"Yes actually…" I said in all seriousness.

"Oh wow! So this is you making preparations on your own for the big event, huh?" Cloud said.

"Yeah. This has nothing to do with my dad whatsoever. Right now, I'm just a customer." I said.

"Alright then! Good for you! What table did you want?" he asked.

"You know the one near the back window that's kind of separate from everyone else? I want that table because I think Sora would be a little nervous in the upscale environment. Also, I really don't know what he's wearing because everything is a surprise and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable." I said.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. What time are you coming?" he asked.

"Around seven." I answered.

"Wow, this Sora guy must be pretty special." Cloud noted.

"Well, I've really only just met him. But there's something about him, my mind keeps telling me, 'Sora's got it. Sora is what you're looking for.' So I want him to have the best time possible." I said.

"You've really come a long way Riku. I can't wait to meet Sora when you arrive." Cloud said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

I looked to the clock. It was now one o'clock. I needed to get dressed and pick up Sora.

The fun was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothin'… (but the story is mine!)

Review my loves!

Chapter 6

"Sora you look so cute! If Riku doesn't love this, I'll kill him!" Kairi squealed.

"You speak of murder so happily…" Roxas said nonchalantly.

"You really think it's good?" I asked with a blush.

"Of course! I mean, it was me and Kairi that dressed you up!" Naminé said.

If you could really call that torture dressing up. Yesterday, they grabbed my by my ankles, stripped me down to my boxers, and tied me to the bed. And Roxas just stood there with a careless expression! He was a traitor!

But now that I think about it… I do feel really nice in these clothes…

Kairi and Nami decided on baby blue dress shirt and white shorts. I didn't even know I had these clothes. They were probably the nicest I had. And I decided I would wear my khaki boat shoes because they seemed to be the only ones that worked with what I was wearing.

So today was the day we would see if my cousins' efforts paid off. And if being strapped to a bed for two hours was worth it.

"Oh! My baby looks so adorable! Hub! Get the camera! It's my baby's first date and I want pictures!" My mom yelled down the hall.

"MOM!" I yelled and hid behind Roxas.

"C'mon bro! Remember when I was on my first date? Mom went berserk for me too. Now it's your turn to deal with it!" Roxas said.

"I don't wanna!" I said and hid my face behind my hands.

"Son… I just want to tell you, since you're becoming a man so quickly, wear protection! The last thing you need is a baby on the side." Dad said with a serious face.

"Dad, I'm gay." I said.

"I know, I just thought I ought to warn you." He said with a smile.

"Why is this such a big deal! I mean, yeah I'm really excited but… hopefully this is gonna be one of many dates that I'll have." I said with a blush.

"Awwwwwww!" The three females in the house exclaimed.

"Sora… we just want to send you off with encouraging vibes. We want you to have a good time." Roxas explained.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile.

FLASH!

"MOM!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Mom gushed with the offending camera in her hands.

I looked to the clock; it was 1: 45. I decided I would head to the living room and wait because he would be here soon.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm just waiting in the living room." I said and moved down the small hallway to the living room.

I sat on the couch and looked to the window. Though we were quite a ways away from the ocean, you could still catch a glimpse of it from the living room window.

I always liked the ocean, but I would never actually swim in it. I would always think it was too dangerous, too unpredictable.

I always thought the waves would take me away, and it scared me.

But now that I actually know how to swim, I think I should pay a visit to the beach soon.

I sighed and thought of Riku. I owe a lot to him already. I would try my hardest to pay him back.

He deserved at least that much.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it, only to see a mob of four fighting to get to the door first.

"I WANNA OPEN IT!" Kairi yelled.

"NO! OF COURSE THE FATHER OF THE CHILD GOING ON THE DATE SHOULD OPEN THE DOOR!" Dad exclaimed and tripped Kairi with his foot.

There was a crash as she fell.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO LADIES FIRST!" Mom yelled and wrenched Dad back by the collar of his shirt and threw him down.

There was a thump as he fell.

"Sorry autie, Looks like Nami is the victor!" Naminé said but only before being pounced on and pulled from the door.

There was a wham as they fell.

Roxas just snickered at the fallen group and looked to me.

I calmly walked over all of them and opened the door.

"I'm sorry… had to take care of something before opening the door." I said with a blush.

"It's fine. Are you going to introduce me to your parents? I'd love to meet them." Riku said.

"Oh yeah… ummm… Could you hold on for one second?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Okay." I said and closed the door.

I only realized how rude that was until after I closed it.

"Sora you shouldn't close the door in your date's face. That was terribly rude!" Mom yelled.

"Sorry. I just thought you guys needed a second to straighten yourselves out…" I mumbled.

"Were fine! Open the door!" Dad yelled.

I turned and opened the door again. Riku was standing with a smile on his face. "Sorry about that…" I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked and opened the door wider for him to enter.

He smiled again and walked inside.

"Mom, this is Riku. Riku, that's my mom on the couch." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Riku said with a small bow.

"Oh goodness! You don't have to be so formal! Call me Jill." Mom said.

"Alright Jill." Riku said and walked over to my father.

"It's nice to meet you sir. My name is Riku." He said and offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Riku, call me Zack. I hear you saved my son's life, thank you for that." Dad said.

"You're welcome. I'm only happy I could help." Riku said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure Sora wants to get a move on. You guys have fun. I want Sora back before eleven." Dad said.

"Yes, of course." Riku said and turned to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said and tuned to everyone. "See you guys later." I said and walked out the door.

We walked out to a black BMW. I smiled at the car. "Wow! Is this your car?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, bought and paid with my own money. But this has nothing on my Dad's cars." Riku said with a smile.

"This is really nice." I said as I sat in the passengers seat.

"You know, I forgot to tell you how nice you look. The blue shirt emphasizes the cerulean in your eyes." Riku said and looked at me.

I blushed. "You look nice too…" was all I could say.

Riku smirked and began to drive.

"Um, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going out." Riku said vaguely.

"I know that but where!" I exclaimed.

"You'll see." Riku smirked.

"Can I ask you a question in an attempt to guess?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll figure it out." Riku said.

"Okay… am I appropriately dressed for it?"

"Somewhat…" was his answer.

"That doesn't help at all!" I yelled.

"That's the point. I don't want you to figure it out. It's a surprise!" Riku laughed.

"I think you'll like it though…" he said.

I smiled. "Most likely." I said.

It was a half an hour drive to our destination.

It was a public dock.

"Are we going on a boat?" I asked.

"Yes." Riku said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! C'mon!" Riku said and pulled me out of the car.

He didn't let go of my hand.

"Oi, Riku! Is that the boy that you've been talkin' about?" a large man with flaming orange hair that stood like a cockatoo feather at the top of his head said.

"Yes it is. Sora this is my friend Wakka. He's the dock keeper, if you will." Riku explained.

"Hello Wakka." I said and I gave him my hand for a shake.

"You were right, man. He's cuter than a puppy dog, you know?" Wakka said and took my hand.

I blushed but yelped when I was lifted into the air and then on top of Wakka's shoulders.

"Wakka! What are you doing? Put him down!" Riku yelled.

"But he's so small and I want to carry him!" Wakka said.

"You need to put him down, Wakka." Riku said.

"It's okay. He can carry me to the boat if he really wants to. I'm not exactly as light as a feather though." I said… from up on Wakka's shoulders it was easier for me to watch Riku.

I liked the way he walked. Every movement was deliberate, but there was still a gentle sway in his gait that added to his general suaveness.

"Alright then. Let's get to the boat." Riku said and smiled up at me.

"You're gonna dig this boat. It's a shame you guys don't drive it much, you know?" Wakka said as we moved to the left of the docks.

"Well, here it is!" Riku said and I looked around. Where was the boat?

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Dude! It's right in front of you." Wakka laughed.

Oh my god. This cruise ship was Riku's boat?

"Riku, are you serious?" I asked with my jaw falling to the floor.

"Yes. This is my Dad's yacht. I asked if I could take you out on it." Riku said.

"When you said boat, I was thinking you know, a small motor boat. But this… this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You're Dad owns a freaking cruise ship!" I yelled excitedly and waited to be put on the ground. When I was, I ran up to it and turned to Riku. "Can we get on it now?" I asked.

"Sure. Thanks for the help Wakka." Riku said.

"No problem, man." Wakka said and walked back up the docks.

"How do you get on? Do you just step on the platform?" I asked.

"Yep, here." Riku got on the boat and held a hand out to me.

I took the hand and he pulled me onto the boat. The thing didn't even budge, it was like a building that just happened to be floating on water.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa while I get this thing started." Riku said and pointed to the seating area.

There really was a sofa. I walked over and sat. The material was water resistant but soft. I smiled.

This was so cool!

There was a gentle roar when the turbines started turning. All off a sudden the whole thing started moving. It was like hovering on air. When we were a considerable distance from the dock, we started getting faster. I got up and walked to the starboard side. I grabbed the railing and looked out into the ocean. When we hit a small wave some water shot up and sprayed me.

"Ah!" I yelled and laughed. The breeze whirled around me. I looked up and saw Riku up top at the wheel. I walked over and climbed the steps to get to him.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked.

"This is awesome! It feels great out here! Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're very welcome. I need to drive out a little before we can stop. When we do, I'll give you a tour of the ship." Riku said.

"Can I stay up here?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess you've never been on a boat like this before." Riku said.

"No I haven't. The biggest boat I've ever been on was the ferry when I was ten. And that wasn't nearly as extravagant as this. It's absolutely mindboggling how nice this boat is. I had no idea!" I explained.

"Yeah. The family boat that we have, that's the one we use the most, is much more practical. The family boat actually has sails. It's nice for family events and the like." Riku said.

"That sounds great too. I bet it's really peaceful to sail around on a good day." I said.

"Oh definitely. My sister Xion always loves the days we take the boat out because she only lazes around while my dad and I do the work. But I always like the feeling of the gentle wind and the smell of the ocean." Riku said with a smile.

I smiled back and took a deep breath. "I feel so free!" I yelled and stretched a little.

"Good." Riku said and we slowed to a stop. "You want that tour now?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said and we walked down the steps.

"So as you can se this is the seating area on the bridge deck. But over here is the steps to do down below." He said and took my hand.

When we went down the stairs I was amazed at how unboat-like it was. It looked like a house!

"There are five state rooms down there. Three of them with beds, one with a kitchen, and the other with a bathroom." Riku explained and we entered the first bedroom.

"All the bedrooms look the same though," Riku said and took me to the kitchen.

"Wow!" I said and looked at all the stainless steel.

"Yeah, I like this room a lot to. Maybe next time I can cook for you." Riku said.

"Next time, really?" I asked.

"Yep." Riku said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"He's perfect…" I sighed with a dazed look on my face.

Riku laughed.

"Ah! I said that out loud!" I covered my mouth in embarrassment and turned away.

"I know I tell you this all the time, but you are too cute." Riku said and I faced him again.

"Let's go back upstairs!" I exclaimed and took his hand.

"Hey, Sora. Do you want to go swimming?" Riku asked.

"Swimming?" I asked feeling slightly uneasy.

"Yeah. I brought you a swim suit if you wanted to." Riku said.

"Are you gonna swim with me?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll go get your clothes and you can change down here." Riku said and bounded up the stairs.

I stood there waiting for Riku to come back.

Swimming in the middle of the ocean… it made me a little nervous. I mean, this wasn't a pool and there certainly wasn't a shore nearby. Riku said he would stay with me but I can't help but be a little scared.

"Here you go. You can change in a bedroom. Call me if you need anything." Riku said.

I nodded and walked inside a room. Once the door was closed I took off my clothes and put on the trunks. They fit perfectly. I walked out of the room and moved up the stairs.

When I got on the bridge deck, Riku was putting sunscreen on his arms. "Oh good, it fits." Riku said and I walked over to him.

"Here put this on. I don't want you to burn." Riku said before squirting some in his palm and handing it over.

I took it from him and started to apply it on my arms. I jumped when I felt cold hands at my back.

"Sorry, cold right?" Riku said and I nodded.

Now it would be a lie if I told you that having Riku's hands at my back was a little uncomfortable.

But that was only because he was doing a very thorough job of spreading sunscreen on my back. It was like a massage almost and I had to restrain myself from doing something stupid.

"There we go. Do you mind getting mine?" He asked.

"Sure no problem…" I said and put some sunscreen in my palm.

I got behind him and rubbed the sunscreen in my palms before beginning to rub it on Riku's back. He shivered a little and I smiled. I made sure to get his shoulders and upper back really well before finishing the rest.

When I was done he took my hand and we moved to the stern of the boat.

I watched as Riku moved down the small ladder into the water.

"Are you coming?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." I said and placed a foot on the ladder.

"Sora. If you don't want to swim you don't have to. You look kind of upset." Riku said and swam up to me.

"It's not that I don't want to swim. I just… there's so much water… I seem so small…" I trailed off not really knowing what I was trying to say anyway.

I yelped when I felt cold water splashed on me. I glared at Riku.

"The big bad water is not gonna get you… I promise." Riku said.

I grumbled and got in the water, immediately commencing in my jelly-like movements.

"See? The water is not gonna kill you… but the sharks might." Riku smirked.

I paled. I completely forgot about that!

"You don't really think they'll try to bite us do you?" I asked nervously, now very tempted to get back on the boat.

"We're okay Sora. I'll use my superhuman fish swimming powers to save you." Riku said with a smile.

"You didn't really answer my question Riku!" I yelled.

"No, it is very unlikely that a shark will come up and bite you." Riku said and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I don't like sharks…" I said seriously.

"Well, I don't really think the sharks like you either." Riku said with a smirk.

"Good. I don't want them eating us." I said and pulled out of Riku's hold to move around the water. I guess it really wasn't that bad.

"Don't stray too far from the boat Sora. The last thing I need is for you to be stranded in the middle of the ocean." Riku said.

I swam back over to Riku and smiled. "You know, I kind of like this." I said.

"That's good. You want to know a strange fact?" Riku said.

"What?"

"There is well over fifty feet of water under you and even if you took the biggest breath you could ever take, you would never reach the bottom." Riku said.

"That is pretty weird. It's like it goes on forever." I said.

"Yeah… " Riku said and flipped on his back to float on the water.

"Riku?"

"Yes Sora."

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For lots of things, everything even." I said.

"As long as you're happy." Riku said and took my hand.

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to say something but that was interrupted by a sharp burning sting on the back of my neck and shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I shot out of the water like a bullet and Riku pulled me towards him.

"What? What happened?" He asked alarmed.

I clung to Riku with a sudden fear of being eaten alive by something I couldn't even see. "Something bit me or stung me or something!" I yelped in panic.

"Come on, let's get out of the water." Riku said and we got up on the deck of the boat.

"IT STINGS!" I yelled and went to touch my neck.

Riku grabbed my arm before I could.

"Don't touch it. It will only get worse if you do." He said.

"What is it!" I yelped.

"Look really closely into the water… do you see anything?" He said.

I looked and at first I saw nothing. After looking a little closer there was a rather large jellyfish floating on the current.

"AHHHH! I GOT STUNG! AM I GONNA DIE! I CAN'T DIE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH OUR DATE! IF I DIE NOW, IT'LL MEAN I'VE NEVER HAD A FIRST FULL DATE! AND I WANT TO GO ON MORE DATES WITH YOU! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I babbled hysterically.

"SORA! It's okay. The jellyfish you saw doesn't kill people. Come with me, there's a first aid kit downstairs." Riku said.

I took deep breaths and winced. This sting hurts like a bitch!

We walked into the first stateroom downstairs and Riku reached under the bed and pulled out a kit.

"Sit on the bed. I need to remove the little tentacles in the wound." He said and moved to a duffle bag on the side of the room. I watched as he took out a pair of pants to get a wallet.

"Why do you need a wallet?" I asked.

"It's not the wallet, I need my credit card to scrape the sting." Riku said and I winced when he dragged the card over my neck and shoulder.

"Look." He said and on the card was a small pile of jelly like tentacles.

"Woah… those small little things hurt this much?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are jellyfish all over the world some of them are deadly and only as large as my index finger." He explained.

"I don't like jellyfish…" I mumbled.

"This might sting a little." Riku said and I looked to see him holding a squirt bottle with a clear substance.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Vinegar." He said.

"WHAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KISS IT BETTER!" I screamed.

"Well, if I kissed it better, my saliva might actually cause the remaining parts in the wound to release more toxin." Riku said.

"And vinegar is supposed to help?" I asked.

"Yep." He said before pouring it on.

After about two minutes, the sting really did start feeling better. It was amazing! Sure there was a rash there but it didn't hurt anymore!

"Better?" He asked as he finished wrapping my skin.

"Yeah. That was cool…" I said.

"Good. I couldn't just let you die without having a first full date with me." Riku said with a smirk.

I blushed and slapped myself mentally. I knew that my babbling would cost me later!

"You're cute. I wanna have more dates with you too." Riku said before kissing me.

I was surprised at first. I really didn't expect that to happen. But after a few seconds I started to return the kiss.

Riku pulled away for air and looked at the clock. "It's 5: 30. Why don't we head back so we can go eat?" Riku said.

"Okay." I said in a little daze.

"You want to stay down here or do you want to come back up with me?" He asked.

I got up and took his hand. "Let's go!" I said and pulled him up the stairs.

When Riku got to the wheel he started the boat up again and I sat on a seat next to him.

The wind was starting to rush stronger as we sped faster. It was a great experience feeling like you were on top of the world. I sighed and let myself really relax.

It was after ten minutes that I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I turned to Riku. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, you know, for letting that happen to you." Riku said.

"It's not your fault Riku. Mr. Jelly just decided to be an asshole today and sting me…" I said with a small giggle.

"I just… I was asked by your parents to take good care of you. I should have been more responsible. What if that jellyfish was a Man-of-War or a Box? We're in the middle of the ocean and I don't have the kind of equipment here to save you if that happened. I could of gotten you killed on our first date! It's my job as your boyfriend to keep you safe…" Riku said and rubbed at his temples.

Was it wrong of me to have felt so good because of his worry? I couldn't help the strong wave of happiness at the fact that he was concerned for me and that he called me his boyfriend.

"Riku… my parents will understand. And I don't blame you for what happened. Nature just works that way. And I didn't get stung by a warrior box or whatever it is. I'm totally fine and I'm having lots of fun just spending time with you. Even though I was stung you made it better and that counts for something." I said and put my head on his shoulder.

"Man-of-War and Box jellyfish."

"What?"

"You called them Warrior Box."

I blushed. "Shut up!" I whined.

Riku chuckled and put an arm around my waist.

A/N: The dinner part of the date will be next!


	7. Chapter 7

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

Review! Review! Review! I love you!

Chapter 7

So when Riku said that we were going out to eat…

I didn't think we going OUT to eat… I mean, people are pulling into this restaurant with Bentleys and Lamborghinis.

And nobody would dare wear white shorts and boat shoes to this place! This is going to be so embarrassing. Riku looks so nice in his dress clothes and I'm going to make him look bad!

I don't want Riku to look bad! Why didn't he tell me to bring nicer clothes? I mean, I don't really have any but I would try to find something!

"Riku… I'm not dressed appropriately for this restaurant. They might kick me out!" I said meekly.

"I can guarantee that they wont kick you out." Riku said with a reassuring smile.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"My dad's friend Cloud is the owner so I've known him since I was a baby." Riku said.

"Oh… but still! What if I make you look bad? I don't want people too think ill of you just because of me…" I mumbled.

"Sora, you could walk in that restaurant stark naked and you still wouldn't be able to make me look bad." Riku said with a laugh.

"Okay…" I blushed.

Riku pulled up and a valet took the car. We walked inside the restaurant and I was amazed by the sparkling chandeliers and fancy tables.

"C'mon Sora." Riku said and put an arm on my waist.

I blushed again and looked around. We were moving farther and farther into the back of the restaurant. I was relieved when we made it to our table.

There was no one around and the view of the fountain outside the window was really pretty.

I smiled and sat across from Riku. "Everything is so fancy… I can't help but feel really excited and really discouraged at the same time…" I said and looked around.

"Well, I got this seat back here so you wouldn't have to feel discouraged. It's just me here." Riku reassured.

"Thank you Riku…" I said, feeling warmer and warmer at everything he's done for me.

"As long as you're happy." Riku said for the second time.

"What about you?" I asked. "I want you to be happy too…" I said.

"I am happy. I truly enjoy being with you." Riku said with a very serious expression.

I stammered. The look he had caught me a little off guard. It bored into my very existence.

I had never felt so exposed.

"Riku it's nice to see you again. You must be Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cloud, the owner of this restaurant." A blond man said as he stood next to me.

"Yes, I'm Sora. I'm really amazed by your restaurant sir. I've certainly never experienced dining in a restaurant with such a luxurious atmosphere. I really can't wait to try the food." I said with a smile.

"That's good. I hope you enjoy your time here. A waiter should be at your service any minute now. I'll come back when the food's out." Cloud said and walked away.

"So that was your dad's friend?" I asked. "He was really nice."

"Yeah, he's always been a really friendly person." Riku said with a smile.

"Cool. Ummm, what kind of food do they have here?" I asked and looked at the menu.

"If you wanted to try something really good. I would say get the steak." Riku said. "And they don't really have soda's here so I would get a lemon Perrier."

"Lemon Perrier?"

"It's like sparkling lemonade."

"Fancy!" I said with a beam.

When the waiter came Riku ordered for us. Then the waiter looked at me.

"Sir, are you okay? It looks like you hurt yourself?" He said with concern.

"Oh no I'm fine. Thank you though." I said with a smile.

"Good. It would be a shame for such a pretty boy like yourself to be in pain. If you need anything at all please tell me." The waiter said.

I blushed a little before smiling. "I'm really okay. There's nothing to worry about. But I appreciate your concern." I said.

"I'm glad…" he said before walking away.

"What a nice waiter." I said.

Riku glared at me.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't like that waiter." He grumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked taken aback.

"He was obviously flirting with you, and he had the audacity to do it right in front of me!" Riku exclaimed.

"Aw Riku, he wasn't flirting! He was just concerned for the customer's well-being. And I'm not interested in the waiter… I'm on a date with you. Remember?" I said.

When the waiter came back he was holding our drinks.

"Here you go. Just to let you know, I put some sugar in yours" He said to me. "You seem like a person with a sweet tooth and the Perrier is a little bland."

I took a sip of the drink.

"Wow, it tastes really good! You were right about me having a sweet tooth so thank you!" I said with a beam.

"You're welcome. If you need sugar of any kind don't hesitate to ask." The waiter said before leaving.

"Okay!" I said before taking another sip of my drink.

Riku glared at me again.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry…" I said feeling very confused.

"Don't play dumb Sora. You knew he was flirting and you were entertaining him! I was sitting right here in case you forgot!" Riku snapped.

"I wasn't trying to. I was just trying to be polite. I'm sorry!" I said and looked at my hands in my lap.

"I'm gonna go find the bathroom. I really didn't mean to make you upset…" I said softly and walked to the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry…" I said before kissing his cheek and walking to the front of the restaurant.

I saw another waiter and asked him where the bathroom was.

"It's to the left of you, you'll find it if you head in that direction." He said.

"Thank you." I said and started to walk over to the left side of the restaurant. I smiled when I finally found it.

I walked inside and did my business. When I turned to leave I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and looked up.

I accidentally bumped into our waiter.

"It's fine sweetheart, you can bump into me anytime." He said before taking my hand.

"Ummm, what are you doing? I need to get back to my date." I said and tried to yank my hand out of his grasp.

"Forget about your date. You were flirting with me since you got here." The waiter said.

"No I wasn't! Let go of me!" I said and pulled harder.

"There's no reason to play hard to get, pretty one. Your loser date isn't around." He said before grabbing my face.

That's where I drew the line.

I kneed the guy where I knew it would hurt.

"MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A LOSER AND I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HIM! DON'T COME BACK TO OUR TABLE OR I'LL GET REALLY MAD!" I yelled before running out of the bathroom.

I guess Riku was right… I should have listened.

When I made it back to the table I sat down and looked at Riku.

"You were right about that waiter… I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to flirt with him. I really thought he was just being nice. But I was wrong… I asked him not to come to our table anymore… I don't want anyone but you…" I said before looking down.

"No Sora, I'm sorry I was doubting your sincerity. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I was being rude to you when I shouldn't have. I just got a little possessive." Riku said.

"It's okay… I kind of like it…" I said with a blush.

"Come here Sora." Riku said.

"Ummm, okay…" I said and walked over to him.

Riku stood, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I relaxed in his hold and returned the kiss. I moved away for a second to breath only to gasp when Riku tongue entered my mouth.

What was I supposed to do? I tentatively poked his tongue with my own.

That only solicited a laugh from Riku as he pulled away. "You're so cute. Don't worry about that. You'll catch on eventually." Riku said.

I pouted. "That was mean… I'd never done that before and you laughed at me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I just didn't expect you to do that. But it was really adorable." Riku said and pecked my lips.

We both sat back in our spots and after about a minute, our food came in.

"So Riku… I officially give Sora my approval." Cloud said as he came up to the table.

"Thank you. Is there a specific reason why you're approving him now?" Riku asked.

"Well, I asked Marluxia to flirt with Sora as a test to see if he was fickle. I had my doubts at first but after the scene in the bathroom, I couldn't doubt him anymore." Cloud said.

"Scene in the bathroom? What are you talking about? Sora?" Riku looked at me.

"Well, I bumped into the waiter in the bathroom and he grabbed me. He said that I was flirting with him and that I needed to forget about you. I told him no and I asked him not to come to our table anymore." I said, leaving out the whole kneeing thing…

"He forgot to mention that he kneed poor Marly in the balls." Cloud said with a chuckle.

"Well, he wouldn't let go of me and he called Riku a loser! There was no way I was gonna let that slide!" I said in my defense.

"It's okay Sora. Nobody is mad at you. Thank you for defending me when I wasn't there to defend myself." Riku said with a smile.

"Well, you guys enjoy the food. You made the right choice with this one Riku." Cloud said before leaving.

"I can't believe he set us up…" I said and began to cut my stake.

"I'm glad… it's good that Cloud approves of you. If he does, then my dad should too." Riku said.

"Oh… okay." I said and ate the steak. "WOW! This is awesome!" I exclaimed and proceeded to gobble it down.

"Be carful. I don't want you to choke." Riku said as he ate his steak slowly.

When I finished my food I sighed. "That was so good! So tender and juicy!" I said with a smile.

"Would you like the rest of mine?" Riku asked.

"Ah! I don't want to take your food Riku! It's so good! You should eat it all." I said.

"I've had it so many times already. And I really am finished. Here, go ahead and eat it." Riku said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Eat." Riku said.

"Oh boy!" I exclaimed before eating the rest of the steak.

When it was all bought and paid for (Riku paid for it all even after my protest) we walked outside and waited for the car.

When it came, I paid for the valet parking (an agreement we made after my protests).

"So did you have a good time?" Riku asked as he began to drive away.

"Yeah! I had a blast! I think I even had fun getting stung by that jellyfish! That boat was so cool and the restaurant was so nice and you looked so good and held my hand and gave me kisses… it was like a dream come true!" I said in a daze.

"That's good to know. I had a lot of fun too." Riku said.

"Good! Because otherwise we would have to stay in this car until I could make you happy. Because it wouldn't be fair if I was happy and you weren't." I said.

"Well, maybe I should have said that I was unhappy. I think I like that idea. Let's stay in this car until you make me happy." Riku said.

I blushed. "I didn't mean anything perverted like that!" I said.

"Damn!" Riku said with a laugh.

"Maybe someday…" I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay." Riku said and gave me a look.

I was 10:30 when we pulled up to my house.

"Here we are. Come on, I'll walk you to your door." Riku said and got out of the car.

I got out and we walked to the front door.

"Thank you, Riku." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Are you free next Saturday?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Would you like to come to my house? My dad wants to meet you and I figured it would be easier that way. We can watch movies and swim in the pool, there's also a tennis court and I'm sure Xion would like to hang with us too." Riku said.

"Yeah, I'll go. I'd love to actually. But are you free sometime the week after that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should be free Friday, why?" he asked.

"Well, I want to take you out on a date. I'm your boyfriend too, you know!" I said.

"Okay then! That sounds like fun!" Riku said.

"Good!" I beamed.

Riku took my hand and pecked me on the lips. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied.

Riku gave me a smile before kissing the bandage on my neck. I blushed.

"You should put some sun burn stuff on that every day till it goes away okay?" He said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

He kissed me a little longer before walking down the pathway to his car.

He didn't leave until he was sure I was safe inside of my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot! If you wanna give me money for that… (even though I'd probably still get sued!)

So, another chapter of my sadly neglected fic, NRND (acronyms!). Please read and review and live happily ever after!

Chapter 8

I closed the door and sighed happily. If that wasn't the greatest first date anyone could ever go on, I don't know what is!

I closed my eyes and let the memories replay in my head.

"So how did it go…?" I jumped when I felt hot breath on either side of my head.

"WAH! Mom, Dad! You shouldn't sneak up on people when they're having private moments!" I yelped.

"Private moments huh? Must have had a really good time then." Roxas said from his place on the couch.

"ROXAS!" I jumped in fright. Why the hell are these people still awake!

"Tell us how the date went you boob!" Kairi and Naminé squealed.

I gave them a strange look before starting. "It was so much fun! Riku took me out on this HUGE yacht and we went swimming and I got stung by a jellyfish and we went to a restaurant where I was really under dressed and the waiter hit on me in front of Riku and I had lemon Perrier, and I went to the bathroom where I kicked the waiter in the balls and I had yummy steak and I have another date next week!" I rambled off the top of my head.

"Wait, you got stung by a jellyfish?" was Dad's question.

"You were under dressed!" was Kairi's.

"The waiter hit on you?" was Naminé's question.

"You kicked him in the balls!" was Mom's.

"Yep!" I said happily.

"Well, at least you had fun…" Roxas said monotonously.

"I had a lot of fun!" I said and yawned. "But now I want sleep." I walked towards the bedrooms.

"Well, I guess that means we wont get anything else out of you…" Mom droned.

I walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. I sighed again and looked to the door.

"So you've got another date next week Sora?" Roxas asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah… you wouldn't believe how perfect he is Rox! He's really understanding, but he's also protective, he's happy just making me happy." I gushed.

Roxas got on the bed and laid next to me. "He's sound like a great guy Sora… I hope that when I meet someone, I can take care of them with just as much integrity."

I rolled over to face Roxas. "I'm not gonna go as far as to say that if you weren't my twin brother I would date you… but I will say that you're going to find the right girl someday. And you'll take her out on amazing dates and she'll fall in love with you and all that gushy stuff! But don't forget to get her approved by me first!" I said with a smile.

Roxas hugged me before putting his hands under his head. "Thanks Sora… sleep well." He said before dozing off.

"Night." I said and closed my eyes for sleep.

-No Running, No Diving-

Riku

It was eleven on the dot when I parked the car in the garage. When I got in the house, I smile.

Sora would be here next week.

I walked up the stairs with the intention of going to bed, but a pair of hands pulled me into another room at the last minute.

"Did you really think I was going to let you off the hook? You have to tell me what happened!" Xion whispered loudly.

"Everything basically went according to plan. The only things I didn't expect were the jellyfish and the waiter." I said.

"What? Explain." Xion asked.

"We went swimming and he got stung by a jelly. I felt really bad about it."

"Ouch… and the waiter?" Xion urged.

"Cloud got one of his waiters to flirt with Sora as a test to see it Sora was 'the one.'" I said.

"Well, did he pass?"

"Yep… Sora won Cloud's approval. Now all he needs is Dad's." I said.

"Yeah, when is that going to happen?" Xion asked.

"Next week hopefully, I invited Sora over to our house next Saturday." I said.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! Riku! You're totally in love!" Xion gushed.

"I'm not sure about that yet…" I said with a small blush.

"Am I allowed to hang out with you guys on Saturday, or will I be in the way?" Xion asked.

"Of course you can hang with us! I want Sora to get to know my one and only sister!" I said and gave Xion a big smooch on the nose.

"Get off!" She yelped and pushed me away.

"But I love you!" I said through my laughs and wrap my arms around her.

"You obviously need to go to sleep… you get really touchy feely when you're tired." Xion said and started to push me out of the room.

"Sleep tight, lil' sis." I say before the door closed in my face.

I let out a small chuckle before walking into my room to sleep.

-No Running, No Diving-

After waiting a week, it was finally Saturday morning and I jolted from bed with a smile on my face.

I turned to see Roxas still asleep. I nudged him. "Rox! Today I get to go to Riku's house. You and Kai and Nam all have to help me pick out my clothes! Please!" I said excitedly and pushed him a little more.

"Alright! Alright… I'm up…" Roxas mumbled and rolled around on the bed a little before sitting up.

"I'm gonna go get the girls from the living room." I said and exited the bedroom.

The girls were already up and ready.

"C'mon Sora! We don't have time to waste! Get in the shower and we'll start on the wardrobe!" Kairi said and pushed me into the bathroom.

When the door closed I got into the shower and cleaned myself. After that I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I looked and the mirror and made a funny face.

I giggled… I crack myself up…

I walked from the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I was about to enter the bedroom when Mom grabbed my arm.

"Sora, do you know if you're staying over or just hanging out today?" she asked.

"Ummm, I really don't know Mom… I'll call Riku and ask." I said and went into my room.

"I have to call Riku and ask whether or not I'm staying over at his house." I said and took my phone.

"Oh! Let's prepare the pajamas just in case!" Naminé said with a smile.

I shook my head at them before searching my contacts for Riku and pressing the call button.

There was two rings before the phone picked up.

"Hey Sora, this is Xion… Riku is in the shower. Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know whether or not I was sleeping over or leaving in the afternoon. Because if I stay I need to pack clothes." I said.

"Well, It really depends on whether my dad likes you… I know that sounds horrible but my dad is really serious about who we date… I would pack to sleep over but leave it in the trunk of Riku's car so you don't seem presumptuous. I wouldn't worry too much about my dad though. Just be yourself. Riku and I like you very much and we want you around." Xion said.

I smiled. "It means a lot to me that you would say that. I really like you and Riku as well. I won't force anything… if your dad doesn't like me as me… well, there's not much I can do. Riku likes me as I am and if I were to change myself it would defeat the purpose." I said.

"I'm happy you think that way. I guess I'll see you later?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, and Xion." I said.

"What?"

"You really should be like this with everyone. If you hide yourself, everyone will miss out on the great person you are. I hope you and I can be really good friends. I think you'd get a long really well with my brother and my cousins. We should all hang out sometime." I said with a smile.

"Ummm, that sounds like fun…do you really think that they'll like me?" Xion asked shyly.

"Of course! Just you wait, Xion. We're gonna break you out of that shell of yours!" I said with a giggle.

"Okay… I'm gonna go now. See ya!" She said and hung up.

I closed my phone and turned to Kairi.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, that was Riku's little sister Xion. She's our age. She's really nice so I figured we should all hang out soon." I said.

"Yes! Another girl!" Kairi said with a smile.

"I hope she isn't like these two." Roxas mumbled pointing to the female twins.

"You know… that sort of careless attitude of yours will destroy your chances of getting a girlfriend." Kairi and Naminé said together.

Roxas grumbled and shrugged it off.

"So… Xion told me to pack clothes." I said and looked at the bed.

"Okay… so wear this one today, here's your pajamas, and that's for tomorrow." Nami said.

"Okay! Thanks guys." I said and walked to the bathroom to change.

What they gave me was a pair of dark blue jeans and a L'Arc-en-Ciel band t-shirt. It was yellow shirt that had the album cover for 'Smile' on the front.

It was probably my favorite shirt.

I smiled and walked back into the bedroom, I folded the other clothes and placed them in a duffle bag. When that was done, we all ate breakfast in the kitchen.

It was three hours later when I got a text from Riku saying he'd be at my house in five minutes.

I got my bag and told Mom about the plan… that there was a possibility of staying over and that Riku would drive me home if I don't stay.

When that was all finished I saw Riku pull in front of the house.

"Riku's got a nice ride." Roxas said as he looked out the window.

"See you guys later." I said and left the house.

Riku got out of the car and I walked up to him. "Hey." I said.

Riku pulled me closer and pecked my lips. "Hey." He replied.

"So, I'm meeting your dad today, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just want you to know that regardless of whether or not my dad approves of you, I'm dating you and he's not going to take you from me. Got it?" Riku said and smiled.

"Okay, but I really do want your dad's approval. As happy as I am to hear you say that… I'd feel really bad if your dad didn't want me around." I said.

"Well, let's get to my house and see what happens." Riku said and we got into the car.

The drive to his house was maybe twenty minutes.

I never really knew the definition of big house until now… this house was HUGE!

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Yeah, I know it's big… and it's only fun to live in until you have to clean it… my dad doesn't like the idea of hired help and neither do I." Riku said and pulled into the garage.

We got out of the car and walked to a door.

"We usually don't use the front door… if that makes any sense at all." Riku said and opened the door for me.

I shrugged and walked inside. The first thing I noticed was the hardwood flooring… the next thing I noticed was the grand piano by the window.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode…" Riku said while I looked around.

I smiled at him before walking into another room… it was a foyer with a staircase on each side of the room.

"Sora!" I heard and looked up to see Xion looking down at me from the upstairs hallway banister.

"Hey! How did you know I got here? This house is enormous." I asked.

"Well, you probably didn't notice but a little beep sounds when someone opens the doors to get in the house." Xion explained.

"I didn't notice at all." I said.

"Well, come see the rooms upstairs! They're less formal looking." Xion said and Riku and I walked up the stairs.

The upstairs rooms consisted of four bedrooms, a game room, a home theater, an office room and two bathrooms.

"Well, I need to introduce you to my dad… but after that, do you want to watch a movie?" Riku asked.

"Okay!" I said with a smile.

On the inside I was freaking out. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I mean it's not like I'm about to go slay a dragon, I'm just meeting his dad for god's sake!

When we got to the end of the hall. Riku turned to me. "Don't worry about this okay?" He said and kissed me.

I nodded and Riku knocked on the office door.

"Come in," a deep voice sounded.

Riku opened the door and walked inside. He took my hand.

He gave it a squeeze before he spoke. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Sora. I know you wanted to meet him so I invited him over today." Riku said.

I looked at the large silver haired man sitting at the desk. There was no doubt he was Riku's father. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Sora Fair." I said and I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Sephiroth." He said and shook my hand.

I smiled but internally I was wincing at the powerful grip he had on my hand.

Sephiroth stood and looked at his son. "Riku, you may leave." He said bluntly.

Riku nodded and left the room.

Okay… so… needless to say, I'm officially scared shitless right now. I am the puny human… and the man in front of me is a fire-breathing dragon…

I'm going to die.

I stood silently as he started to circle me. I could tell he was sizing me up.

"So, Sora was it? How did you meet my son?" He asked.

"Well, I went to the water park with my family… I made the mistake of jumping into the pool in spite of the fact that I knew I couldn't swim… Riku saved me from drowning…" I said.

"That's unusual for someone living in Florida." He said referring to my lack of swimming skills.

"Yes… I just never learned. But Riku taught me how to swim that day as well." I said with a smile.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen sir." I said.

"So, you'll be a sophomore in high school… where?" He asked continuing his circuit around me.

"Bayside High school in Tampa." I said.

"Never heard of it…" he said.

"Well, that's probably because it's a really small public high school." I explained.

"So, Sora… tell me about your family life."

"Well, I have a twin brother named Roxas and he and I live with my parents about twenty minutes from here. My father's name is Zack Fair and he's a mechanic… my mom does a bunch of different jobs… she's mostly a florist though… my cousins, who are also twins, usually live with us during the summer. But this summer has been different from the usual. Roxas and I usually have a part time job during the summer to pay for new clothes or anything school related, but last year Roxas and I saved enough money so that we wouldn't have to work this year…" I said. "I'm really glad we saved all that money…" I spoke, mostly to myself.

"What are your plans?" Sephiroth asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you plan to do with my son?" He asked.

"Well, I plan to be his boyfriend. You know, spending time with him, supporting him, being useful in any way, making him happy, the whole ten yards." I said with a smile.

"And this has nothing to do with the large sums of money that his family acquires every year?" he asked.

"Sir, if you're implying that I'm after your money than you're very mistaken." I said slightly offended by his accusation.

"Oh? The facts would make it seem very logical. You, being in a family of poor living standards, tired of working, tired of not having things you want. Being with Riku would make all of those worries disappear." He said as he walked over and grabbed my chin.

I slapped his hands away from my face and glared at him. "Sir, you may have money but that doesn't give you the right to judge me or my family. How dare you! I may not be rich but my living standards are by no means poor. My parents take good care of me and work hard to put food on the table and a roof over my head. Roxas and I are completely comfortable living the way we do. And it's only because I live the way that I do that I can say that I don't really want all that much. Everything that I need I already have, love and support from my family and a school so that I can learn and become successful in the future." I said angrily.

"Well, if you have everything that you need, then why are you with my son?" Sephiroth asked looking me dead in the eye.

"Well, before Riku, I had never been attracted to anyone before and I didn't really know what it meant to have a companion. But being with Riku makes me happy in a way that's different from when I'm with my family. I love being around him. Call it selfish but I just really want him around. And being able to contribute to his happiness is something I value dearly. Riku keeps saying things like, 'as long as your happy', but being happy doesn't mean much to me when he's not. And you never really know that you're lonely until you've had the company you long for. Is it wrong to want to be with Riku for the sake of being with him? I feel greatest when he's with me…" I said and took a breath. "You talk about plans… I'm not planning anything really… I'm just going with what I feel. But I can tell you what I'm not planning."

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't plan on hurting, betraying, or using Riku in any way… I just want to put all of my heart into being loyal and honest, and loving. Riku deserves that." I said.

Sephiroth gave me one last look before turning away. "You may leave." He said.

"Sir?"

"You're not entirely off the hook… but I'll let you remain with Riku for now." He said and pointed to the door. "Out." He said.

"Thank you, sir!" I said happily and left the room.

When I closed the door, Riku was behind me.

"How did it go?" he asked.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around a little. "I'm guessing it went well?" he asked with a smile.

"He said that I wasn't entirely approved but I take what I can get." I said and kissed Riku's cheek.

"Well, I guess we'll have to change his mind later then…" he said and I nodded.

"Right now though, I really want to watch a movie." I said.

"Got it. What movie?" he asked and pulled me off my feet.

"Ummm, something funny!" I said.

"Okay… let's get to the theatre room and pick one." He said and carried me up the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

REVIEW! All my peeps ran away... COME BACK AND REVIEW!

Chapter 9

Riku plopped me on the sofa and I made myself comfortable.

Suddenly Xion came running into the room. "Did Dad approve!" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, not all the way. But it's good enough for now." I said with a smile.

"Good! Are you guys watching a movie? Can I watch?" she asked.

"Totally! Sit next to me!" I said and patted the spot next to me.

"Okay!" Xion smiled and sat down. "What movie are we watching?"

"Hmmmm." I hummed in thought. "Do you guys have Finding Nemo?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna watch that?" Riku asked.

"It's my favorite movie!" I said happily.

"I like it a lot too." Xion said.

"Finding Nemo it is!" Riku said and placed it into the DVD player.

"The screen is so big! It really is like being at the movies!" I said amazed.

I watched as Riku sat in the armchair near the sofa. I frowned and got up.

"What are you doing over there? Sit with me!" I said with a blush and pulled him to the sofa. I pushed him down and situated myself in his lap.

"Hee hee!" I gave him a big toothy grin.

"Awwww, you two are cute!" Xion said before we started the movie.

I watched as the movie began. The beginning was my least favorite part. It was so sad that Coral and all of her and Marlin's babies had to die… at least Nemo was saved.

I smiled when Nemo was excited for his first day of school. All kids should be happy to go to school…

"No Nemo!" I gasped when he swam up to that dangerous boat.

This movie was so great. I loved Dory the best, she's so funny!

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…" I unintentionally sang as Dory sang on the screen.

"You are bar for the most adorable person on the face of the planet Sora." Riku said and I looked at him smiling at me.

I blushed. "I really like this movie…" I trailed off in embarrassment.

"Guys! The angler fish!" Xion exclaimed.

I glued my eyes to the screen. Those silly fish being attracted to that little light. It's a good thing they're not eaten though. And I love how Dory has to read while Marlin distracts the scary mean fish.

"Marlin, watch out!" I yelled and shifted in Riku's lap.

"Sora, you've seen this movie! You know he wont be eaten!" Xion laughed.

"It just gets me every time." I said and continued to watch the movie.

"SHARK BAIT HOO HAA HAA!" I yelled.

Riku chuckled.

"SHARK BAIT HOO bap ba doo…" Xion trailed off with the purple and yellow fish.

I laughed. "Xion you sounded just like him!"

"THE RING OF FIRE!" we all yelled with the puffer fish.

That was such a good movie! I sighed when it was over. "You know… I think Marlin and Dory are in love with each other." Xion said.

"Yeah! They should get married and have hybrid fish babies!" I exclaimed.

"That's kind of gross Sora." Xion cringed.

"Not if they're in love!" I said.

Riku kissed my cheek. "Well, now that the movies over, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummm, what can we do?" I asked.

"Well, we could play tennis, but my dad is using one court to practice." Xion suggested.

"You're dad plays tennis?" I asked.

"Yeah, he plays with his coworkers a lot. He's a total business man." Riku smiled.

"Oh… why don't we just hang by the pool?" I piped up.

"Sure…" Riku shrugged.

"I'm fine with that." Xion said.

We walked outside and sat at the tables near the pool.

"You wanna play a game with me Xion?" I asked.

"What game?" she asked in return.

"It's called taps. You start with your index fingers. Say it's my turn and I tap your index finger, you put up another finger and you have two on that hand. When you have five fingers up on one hand, that hand is out. The objective is to stay in the game though. If I had three fingers on my hand and you had two on yours and you tap me when it's your turn, then my hand is out. It's simple addition mostly. And when you have an even number on a hand and your other hand is out, you can split it evenly between your two hands. Get it?" I explained.

"I think so." She said.

"Who ever wins plays Riku." I said. "Do you get how to play?" I asked.

Riku smirked. "In the bag." He said.

I smiled and commenced my game with Xion.

"You know what would be a really good snack right now?" Xion asked and she tapped my index finger. _Two._

"What?" I asked and tapped her index finger. _Two._

"Watermelon." She said and tapped her two fingers on my two. _Four._

"Yeah! That sounds really good!" I said and tapped my four fingers on her other hand that had one. _Out._

She spit two between two hands.

"I can cut some if you want." Riku said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly and tapped my index finger on hers. _Two again._

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen." Riku said and left.

"I'll call you when it's your turn!" I yelled.

"No use. I won't hear you. I'll play the winner when I get back." He said.

"Okay! Thank you Riku!" I yelled and Xion hit her hand with two on my hand with four.

"Oh! You can't do that. Four plus two is six and I obviously don't have six fingers." I giggled.

"Oh, well then." She said and hit her two fingers on my index finger. _Three._

"HAHA! I got you!" I yelled and hit my three on her two. _Out._

"No!" she yelled and hit her index finger on my hand with four. _Out._

"Ah!" I yelled. And hit my three on her index finger. _Four._

"Split!" she said and had two in each hand.

"Ha!" I said and hit my three on one of her twos. _Out._

"Got ya!" she said and hit her other two on my three, thus eliminating me from the game.

"No!" I yelled.

Xion laughed.

"You may beat me at this game, but I can still beat you in other games." I grumbled.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked.

"Like… NOODLE FIGHTS!" I yelled and ran to take one of the pool noodles from the bin near the pool.

"Hey! I need one too!" She yelled and I grabbed one for her.

"Here." I said and threw it to her.

"It's on!" she yelled and be began the battle.

SLAP! SLAP! "OW!" SLAP! SLAP! "HAHAH!"

We ran all over the place smacking each other with the pool noodles.

"HA!" Xion yelled and slapped my noodle out of my hands.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled and grabbed hers quickly.

"You can't take mine!" she yelled.

"Yes, I can!" I said and swung.

In the process of dodging my swing, Xion toppled into the pool.

I laughed. "I guess that means I win! You put up a good fight though!" I said.

She was taking her time coming up.

"Haha! Very funny Xion!" I yelled.

She wasn't coming up.

"Ummm, Xion?" I yelled.

No movement.

I started to panic. "Riku! Riku!" I yelled.

No one.

It was up to me.

I jumped into the pool and forced myself not to panic. I used frog movements to get to Xion. I grabbed her and used jellyfish-like movements to reach the top.

I get to the edge and pulled her up.

She wasn't moving.

"XION! XION WAKE UP!" I screamed.

_What was I going to do!_

I was trembling in fear. "RIKU! RIKU! HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE! RIKU!" I screamed and cried.

Xion was still.

I dried my eyes and took a breath. I had to save her. I would never forgive myself if I let her die.

_If I were Riku, what would I do?_

I lifted her head and opened her mouth.

I placed my mouth over hers and blew air.

"What is with all of the screaming!" Sephiroth yelled angrily and looked to the pool area. "I'm trying to practice… the need to keep it dow- XION!" Sephiroth screamed from the tennis courts after seeing her being kissed by Sora. What was going on! He started to make his way to the pool.

I pressed my hands on her chest.

She jolted and turned to cough up water. She immediately started crying.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY XION! I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!" I screamed and started crying with her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! GET AWAY!" Sephiroth roared and pushed me away.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" I cried.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!" Sephiroth bellowed and smacked my face.

"What's going on!" Riku yelled and ran to the scene, bowl of watermelon completely forgotten.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW!" I sobbed with a hand on my face.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"I'll tell you what happened. All I hear is screaming so I turn and I see Sora kissing Xion!" Sephiroth yelled angrily.

"I WASN'T KISSING HER!" I yelled.

"Xion is wet, look Dad, calm down." Riku said. "What happened?" he asked again.

"We were playing a game… I tripped into the pool and I started to panic and couldn't get to the surface." Xion said. "Sora saved my life." Xion finished.

"B-but if I hadn't suggested we play the stupid game in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Xion, I nearly killed you! I didn't know you didn't know how to swim!" I cried.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to say it's not your fault. The game was fun, I liked playing it… but next time, let's stay away from the pool." Xion said completely exhausted.

"I'm so sorry…" I said.

"Dad, Sora didn't do anything wrong. He barely knows how to swim but that didn't stop him from saving me. You of all people should be really grateful… especially after mom…" Xion said.

Sephiroth sighed. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Thank you for saving my daughter." He said before leaving.

"Are you okay?" I asked Xion.

"Yeah… I want to take a nap now," she said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't have to be. _I'm _certainly not sorry for you saving my life. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome…" I mumbled.

"I'm really sorry my dad smacked you… he has a temper and…" Xion trailed off.

"It's okay… I don't blame him." I said.

"Wait? My dad smacked you!" Riku asked, suddenly angry.

"Well, he was obviously panicked and… I'm sure he didn't mean to… He was angry…" I babbled.

"Yes or no, Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah… bu-"

"No, no buts Sora. He may be my dad, but he's not yours so he has no right to slap you around." Riku got up.

"No it's really okay!" I yelled.

"No… it's not okay Sora." Xion started. "I'm going inside okay? Be sure to clean the watermelon you dropped Riku." Xion finished before getting inside.

"I think you, me, and my dad need to have a discussion right now." Riku said and took my hand.

"I've forgiven him already! There's no need for this!" I said and tried to pull us back to clean up the watermelon.

Riku turned abruptly. "We need to discuss, now." He said and put a hand on my now swelling cheek. "My father has no right to punish you in that manner… this, your cheek, is absolutely unacceptable. You need to understand that right now. In fact, no one ever has the right to hurt another person. It's a principle by which everyone should live." Riku said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said and Riku smiled.

"Thank you for cooperating with me." He said.

We walked over to the tennis courts and I watched in amazement as Sephiroth hit the ball against the practice court. He was hitting the ball in the same spot every time!

"Dad. We need to talk." Riku said.

Sephiroth let the ball bounce and roll away.

He turned to us. "Let's talk then." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **Yes…I know I don't own…

I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this… I hope you like it. I do… Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to Blaze Firebrand for hounding my ass about this… I kinda stole your idea too… \(^.^)/!

Chapter 10

_Sephiroth let the ball bounce and roll away. _

_He turned to us. "Let's talk then." He said._

Riku's POV

I held Sora's hand and pulled him forward. "Dad, look at Sora's face. It's swollen! It's not okay to just hit someone! Especially after they save your daughter's life! You owe Sora an apology and I want to be there to hear it! What you did was uncalled for." I said and my dad gave me a very stern look.

Sora suddenly started to fluster.

"Ah! I-it's okay! H-he doesn't have to a-apologize! What Xion and I were doing was dangerous. It was my fault she fell in and I got scolded for it!" Sora stuttered.

"Sora seems to understand… and I was pretty certain that I taught you never to speak to me in such a tone… I guess I was wrong. I don't want to deal with this right now." Dad said and twisted the racket in his hands.

I growled and marched over to the other side of the court and grabbed a racket and a ball. "I'm only speaking to you like this because…" I threw the ball up. "You deserve it!" I wacked the ball in a powerful serve.

The ball flew over the net at breakneck speed. My dad growled and ran to the ball. "You have no right to speak to me that way. I've apologized for jumping to conclusions but I will not apologize for punishing someone who put my daughter in…" He whacked the ball in return. "danger!"

"Sora's face is lopsided his face is so swollen, dad!" I ran to the ball. "You can't hit someone else's child regardless of the situation!" I swung my racket and was surprised by the large amount of resistance I felt in my swing. I gritted my teeth and swung harder. I would not lose this argument or this game!

The ball whizzed by Sephiroth before he could think to return it.

15- Love. I was in the lead, I fished for another ball and served.

"Riku! You don't seem to understand the magnitude of that situation. You're sister…" He sung swiftly. "ALMOST DIED!" Dad yelled.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT'S OKAY, DAD! BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT'S NOT…" I hit the ball. "SORA'S FAULT!"

The ball flew up into the air. A lob!

I watched as my dad ran to the ball and jumped only to slam the ball down in a heavy smash.

I growled as the ball made a thwacking sound as it hit the court. The ball soon bounced up at incredible speed past me.

15- All. Damn!

"Son, I won't allow a problem child into my home to harm my family. I do the things I do to protect you!" Dad said as he served.

I was in such shock at what he said that I didn't even try to return the ball.

15-30.

Dad took another ball and served again. I could feel my blood boiling at his comment.

"SORA IS NOT A PROBLEM CHILD! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" I used all of my strength to return the ball. "EVER!" I screamed.

30- All.

I served.

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION…" another return. "TO COMMAND ME! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

"TAKE WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SORA BACK NOW!" I yelled.

"NO!" Dad yelled.

Sora voice piped in "I-It's okay-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dad and I yelled together.

Sora backed off meekly.

I slammed my racket down on a chance ball. It was too fast for my dad to return.

40-30.

I served and Dad landed an ace return.

Deuce.

"TAKE IT BACK! SORA IS A GREAT PERSON AND THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T THINK THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO FIND FAULT IN HIM! YOU'RE LOOKING FOR FLAWS AND THAT'S UNFAIR!" I returned my dad's serve.

He hit the ball back. "THAT CHILD NEEDS TO BE THOROGHLY EXAMINED! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Dad yelled.

I landed a drop shot.

Advantage.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T SEEM TO ACCEPT HIM FULLY. SORA'S ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" I served.

"YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND MY REASONING FOR WHAT I DO!" Dad returned.

I whacked the ball. "THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME BETTER!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HEART BROKEN AND I DON'T WANT YOU TRICKED. I DON'T ACCEPT HIM…" A return. "BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT DAD!" Return. "BUT WHY WOULD YOU HIT HIM! I FELT LIKE YOU WERE…" Return. "UNJUSTIFIABLY TRYING TO PIN THE BLAME ON HIM JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE A REASON TO HIT HIM AND…" return. "KICK HIM OUT! IT'S NOT SORA'S FAULT AND IT'S NOT XION'S FAULT!" A return. "THAT'S WHAT ACCIDENTS ARE! RANDOM UNFORTUNATE EVENTS!" return. "AND BECAUSE I THINK HIGHLY OF YOU, I FELT SO DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO MALICIOUS! I WAS LET DOWN DAD! MOM WOULD UNDERSTAND EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T!" I screamed in anger and returned the ball.

Game.

Dad dropped his racket and gave me a pained look. "Son, I…" he trailed off before picking up again. "You have no idea… how terrifying it was to see Xion on the ground, soaking wet and unmoving. I-I… it was like seeing your mother all over again. I was panicked and upset. I didn't want to have to see my daughter drown too! And when I saw Sora… I just got so angry at him for letting it happen. I-I snapped. I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry to both you and Sora. I know it's unacceptable to hit a child. But I… I was so, so afraid for Xion. Please forgive me." Dad said.

Sora walked over to Dad and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Xion and I were being reckless and I am so, so sorry that I almost…" Sora trailed off. "Please… I'll be more careful. I'm sorry. I accept your apology…"

"Thank you." Dad said and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You don't have to leave." Dad said and smiled.

"Thank you, dad. I forgive you. Thank you for the game as well. I won fair and square." I held out my hand.

My dad smiled and shook my hand. "Yes you did, but if this were a set match… I would have beaten you."

I smiled and gave Dad a small hug. "Mom's death was an accident too, you know. It's not your fault…"

My dad gripped me tighter for a second before letting me go. "Go. I have to practice." He said.

I smiled and took Sora's hand. "Let's hang in my room!" I said and pulled him along.

After we cleaned up the fallen watermelon I walked him upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door, pulled him in, and we both flopped onto my bed.

"Watching you two play tennis was really awesome. The ball was going so fast back and forth I could barely keep up with it!" Sora said excitedly.

"I was tempted to tell my dad to go pro. But I know he's really contented with his life. I don't think he wants that kind of environment. But I believe that he really could make it to the top of the tennis world if he tried." I said.

"Well, you can keep up with him! You should go pro!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

"If I beat my dad in a full set match, I'll think about going pro." I said.

"So you've never beaten him?" Sora asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well, it's okay. You should go pro with swimming though! I can tell you like swimming better anyway. And plus you're like… a frikkin' fish!" Sora giggled.

"Well, you're dating this fish thank you very much!" I said with a laugh and gave Sora a hug.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Would I what?" I asked in reply.

"Go professional for swimming?"

"Um, maybe when I'm a little older. I should probably graduate from high school and at least get a G.E.D. before doing anything drastic." I said.

"I think you would be fabulous! You always look so happy when you swim and you make it look so easy. Were you ever on a swim team?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my high school team. In fact, we stopped summer practice a week before I met you. But that doesn't mean that I don't practice anymore. The reason I don't take you out on weekdays is because I practice privately till nine after work." I explained.

"So you're pretty serious about swimming. I always thought you were some swimming prodigy… or a merman… but I guess you're good because you practice all the time." Sora rambled.

"Yep! You could probably get as good as me Sora if you practiced like I do." I said.

Sora smiled. "What do you do when you practice?" Sora asked.

" I begin with warm ups and stretching. Then, I practice endurance by doing thirty laps of every different stroke. After that, I time my sprints and record them. My slowest stroke right now is breaststroke. That's the froggie one, by the way. Freestyle is really fast… but my butterfly is by far the fastest." I explained.

"Cool! There's one called butterfly!" Sora asked with a beam.

"Yeah. It's cool. But it's all about timing, if you don't use your arms at the right moment, not only will you lose your momentum, it could just backfire completely. It's the hardest one for me. I think that's why I'm so good at it. Because I practice that stroke the most, knowing that I could have trouble with it." I explained.

"Sounds like a major challenge! You should teach me!" Sora said happily.

"I should. Why would I pass up the chance to see you in a speedo?" I asked with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, it's a really hard stroke and wearing regular swim trunks would hinder your speed and timing. So you have to wear a nice, tight speedo for me." I smirked even more at hjs red face.

"Are you gonna wear a speedo?" Sora asked.

"Nah… I'd rather it just be you in a speedo." I said with a laugh.

"I wa-" Sora paushed.

"What?" I asked.

Sora blushed brightly. "I wanna see you in a speedo…" he mumbled.

I laughed. "Maybe someday."

"Soon?" Sora asked eagerly.

I laughed harder at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, soon."

"Yay!" Sora piped.

"You know… I should wax you too." I said an evil smile on my face.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"You know, wax, to remove hair. In order to be a really swimmer you have to be virtually hairless. It's all about aerodynamics, the smoother you are, the easier you glide in the water." I explained.

"You don't wax!" Sora yelled.

I rubbed my leg against his. "Yes I do." I said.

Sora blushed at the movement but also looked down to examine my legs.

"Whoa! The hair's really gone! Y-your arms too!" He said in awe.

"Yep. It's all gone." I said with a smile. "It's a bitch to do but I do it so that I can succeed." I said.

"Well, I sure hope you succeed. It's a good thing we're in Florida where the winters aren't cold, otherwise you would freeze with your hairless self!" Sora giggled.

I laughed before giving Sora a kiss. I felt him relax next to me and I smiled into the kiss.

When we pulled away I smiled. "You'd warm me up if I really needed it right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got you covered." Sora laughed at his own pun.

I kissed his cheek. "You goof!"

A/N: Well, there you have it. Go review now!


	11. Chapter 11

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot…

So I got seriously carried away with my other stories that I completely forgot about this one. I was getting really bored with writing my other ones so when I realized I have this one to continue, I was very relieved. So I read the last chapter and I thought, "Oh my god! This is so cute! I can't believe I wrote this!" So read and review for me please!

Chapter 11

It was only until I woke up that I realized Sora and I had dozed off. I looked to the clock and it was 5:30.

I looked over to Sora on my left and smiled. He was still sleeping all curled up like a cat.

I stood and moved to go check on Xion. I walked over to her bedroom and opened the door. She was sitting at her computer.

"Hey." I said simply and she jumped three feet into the air.

"JESUS! Don't frikkin' pop in here out of nowhere! You scared the shit outta me!" she yelped.

I chuckled and sat next to her. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. I was livejournal-ing my near death experience. People like that sort of stuff." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried that you might become reclusive." I said.

"Me? Reclusive? NO!" Xion said with a laugh.

"I'm serious Xion." I said with a frown.

"And I'm being serious. I'm really okay. In fact, I'm more worried about Sora than I am about myself." Xion said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"C'mon Riku! He's probably freaking out thinking that he almost killed somebody! He's a really sweet person and because of that he probably blames himself for what happened." Xion said.

"But I already told him it wasn't his fault."

"Riku. Just telling him something doesn't make him believe it." Xion said.

"Well, he seemed fine before we dozed off." I said.

"Well, maybe he is okay. But I would be careful about it just in case." Xion replied.

I nodded and gave my sister a kiss on the head. "I guess I'm making dinner?" I asked.

"I guess so!" Xion said with a smirk. She was happy she could get out of making dinner for a day.

"Evil child!" I yelled.

"It's dad's fault he's helpless at cooking." Xion laughed.

I smiled and left the room. I made my way back into my bedroom to find Sora laying on my bed humming a tune and inspecting his hands.

I moved into the room slowly and moved to the floor where I crawled to the side of the bed.

I moved as close as I could without him noticing, which was actually right next to his ear.

In a low voice I said. "You're just in your own little world aren't you?"

He yelped and turned to me with a pout. "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled and I laughed.

"You are so cute!" I said and kissed his head.

"You're mean!" Sora whined childishly and pushed me away.

I laughed again. "Awe, c'mon! I was only playing!" I said and moved to kiss him again.

Sora moved and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Sora!" I yelped.

"You don't deserve to kiss me!" Sora said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I said and stood.

"YES REALLY!" Sora giggled.

I quickly started to climb over the bed to catch him but he moved to the other side. "Oh, so _that's _how you wanna play? Okay, it's on!" I yelled and ran around the bed.

Sora grabbed a pillow and threw it at my face. I quickly swatted it away and moved to grab him.

Only he wasn't where I thought he was.

"I'm behind you!" Sora giggled.

I quickly turned around and caught him. He yelped and laughed as I showered him with kisses.

"I win!" I said.

"I let you win so it doesn't count!" Sora said.

"It counts just fine! I even have a prize." I said.

"What? I didn't know there was a prize! I would have tried harder to win!" Sora whined.

"I'm talking about _you,_ doofus! You're my prize!" I said and lifted him over my shoulder.

"W-wait! You c-can't do this! I'm not that much smaller than you! You're gonna drop me!" Sora yelped.

"I'm only going to drop you if you keep squirming like that!" I said and held tightly to the wiggling form hanging over me.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To the kitchen. You're hungry right?" I said.

"YES! FOOD!" Sora exclaimed.

I plopped him down onto a chair in the kitchen and moved to the fridge. "What do you want to eat? I'm pretty sure we can make anything. Well, Xion is allergic to nuts so it can't have nuts in it." I said.

"Uh… ummm… pizza! Can we make a pizza? I've always wanted to make one but my mom always says, 'Why make one when we can just order in?'" Sora said.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." I said with a smile.

"You know how to make one?" Sora asked.

"Yep! I know Xion likes pepperoni, is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, That's really all I wanted anyways." Sora replied.

"Alright. Let's get started." I said

-NO RUNNING, NO DIVING-

Sora's POV

It took us twenty minutes to get all of the ingredients we needed out of the fridge and cabinets.

"If I give you the recipe, can you make the dough?" Riku asked and I nodded.

"I can handle that just fine! Leave it to me!" I grinned.

"Good, here's the recipe. Get to work!" Riku ordered.

I put my hand up in a salute. "YES SIR!" I giggled.

I started with the flour and the rest kind of followed easily. Measuring everything correctly was really the only challenging thing.

When the dough was all mixed and thick, and sticky, I turned to Riku, who was finishing up the marinara.

"All done!" I said.

"Okay, let's flatten it out." Riku said and we walked back over to my bowl of dough.

I flipped the bowl over and watched it fall out. I looked at him and he nodded.

I smiled and pounded down on the down and watched as it got thinner and thinner. I was good at this part!

"Wait! Wait! Don't get too carried away! If it get's too thin and it'll burn in the oven." Riku said and took my pounding fists.

I blushed when I realized Riku's body was flush against mine from behind. His mouth was right next to my ear!

"See look, you pounded a hole in our pizza. Let's start over gently." Riku said and kissed my neck.

I flushed redder.

He opened my palms and slowly placed them on the lump on dough. Then slowly slid his hands on top of mine.

"Now. Slowly." He said before maneuvering my hands in small circles with his own.

I almost died of the blood rush to my face. I mean, we were just spreading dough but I couldn't help but feel like we were doing something inappropriate.

His hot breathe on my neck.

His warm hands on top of mine.

The slow circular movements: in and out, in and out.

I could feel a nosebleed coming on, I feel faint!

Riku suddenly moved from behind me and I fell to the floor.

I looked up at him in a daze and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see how much I could unwind you." He said with a smirk.

"It's not fair! You make me weak in the knees!" I pouted.

Riku flushed suddenly and turned.

"W-what?" I asked.

He shook his head with his back to me.

I managed to stand again and I took a deep breath.

Riku turned back to me and took a breath as well. "I'm sorry but that was so cute and innocent looking… I had this strong urge to corrupt you."

"Maybe we should finish the pizza before we have this conversation?" I said.

"Good idea." Riku said and moved to check on the marinara.

I looked over to the pizza dough and smiled.

It was perfectly molded into the shape of heart.

"Okay, marinara is done. Let's spread it onto the dough and then we can put on the top-" I lunged forward and planted a kiss on his nose before he could finish.

"I like you." I said.

"Reason?" he asked.

"You make me food in heart shapes." I said with a giggle.

"That all?" he asked.

"Ummmmm… I think I like your personality too. I could be wrong though." I said with a smirk.

Riku chuckled. "You're cute." He said sarcastically.

I laughed and took the marinara from him. I tipped the pot slowly over the heart shaped dough and after pouring a good amount; I took a spoon and spread it around evenly.

"That was good." Riku said. "ready for cheese?" he asked.

"Knock, knock jokes?" I asked. Those were pretty cheesy.

"Not like that you goob!" Riku said and pulled out the mozzarella cheese.

"Let's sprinkle!" I said and took a handful of cheese before sprinkling it all around.

Riku smiled and followed my lead.

After about three layers of cheese, we decided to stop.

"Pepperoni time!" I said and looked around. "Where's the pepperoni?" I asked.

"Right in front of you silly!" Riku said.

I looked around. "I don't see it!" I said.

"It's right here!" he said and picked up a long reddish pipe looking thing.

"That's not pepperoni." I said.

"Sora, you don't honestly think that pepperoni is always in slices, that it's made that way?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Well, I was looking for slices and all I saw was a log of meat that didn't look like pepperoni!" I said with a blush.

"No babe, we have to cut it ourselves." Riku said.

"Oh… sorry…" I said feeling stupid.

"Awe, don't make that face. It was an honest mistake that anyone could have made." Riku said and laid a soft upper cut to my chin to lift it before kissing me.

"Sora you wanna cut the pepperoni?" he asked me after he pulled away.

I nodded with a smile and he placed the knife on the counter for me to pick up.

I picked the knife from the counter and placed the pepperoni on the cutting board and started to slowly cut thin slices.

It was nice and relaxing just to slowly cut the meat as Riku preheated the oven and began to hum softly.

"AH! It smells delicious in here!" a loud, deep voice sounded that startled me.

I dropped the knife and inspected my now cut and bleeding index finger.

Riku seemed to notice the alarm on my face and turned to his father who seemed to be basking in the smell of the kitchen.

"Dad! Don't startle people holding knives! Sora, are you okay? Let me see." He said and tried to inspect my hand.

I shook my head. "I'm okay." I said.

"No you're not. You're dripping on the floor. You might need stitches." Riku said and turned me around firmly.

I looked at him startled by his aggression.

He almost roughly took my arm to inspect my cut finger.

"I think you can go without stitches, but let's apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding okay." He said softly. It was a deep contrast from his firm grip on my wrist.

I nodded and stuttered. "C-could y-you loosen you're grip? You're hurting me."

Riku immediately let go and put a kiss on the offended wrist. "I'm sorry… you wouldn't show me your finger and that only made me worry that you were downplaying your injury so I needed to be a little firmer." He said looking guilty.

"It's okay." I said.

Sephiroth came back to the kitchen holding a first aid kit. He handed it to me. It was his way of apologizing.

I nodded and opened the box and took out a band-aid.

Riku walked over to me and put the band-aid on my finger.

"There, all better!" I said.

"Good." Riku said and kissed my finger tip. "I'll finish cutting and you go apply the pepperoni to the pizza. Got it?" Riku said.

I smiled. "Got it!"

It was after about twenty minutes that the pizza finally went into the oven.

"Now we wait." Riku said.

"We wait!" I repeated with a nod.

Riku smiled and riffled my hair.

A/N: REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**NO RUNNING, NO DIVING**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the plot!

Oh man… it's been almost a half a year… I'm so sorry I never updated this! If you readers are still out there, please review!

Chapter 12

When the pizza was finally ready, I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I've never had a homemade heart-shaped pizza before in my entire 15 years of existence!

Riku put a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Sora you look like your gonna explode. It's just a pizza." He said with a chuckle.

"It's a beautiful pizza that you and I made together, it's special!" I exclaimed with a blush.

I heard Riku chuckle again before I turned to the kitchen entrance to see Xion entering the room.

"I really like pizza…" Xion said simply as she sat at the table.

I sat at the table next to her and smiled. Xion returned the smile and looked over to Riku who was placing the pizza onto the table.

"I have to say, it came out better than I had expected." Riku said before leaving the room, probably to get his dad.

Xion stood. "I should get the pizza cutter." She said and opened one of the drawers.

"I'm sorry." I said again, still feeling guilty about the pool thing.

"It's okay! You don't even have to bring it up anymore. I'm fine, you're fine, it's alright!" Xion exclaimed angrily. I jumped in surprise.

I decided I would just let the subject go. She sat back down and Riku reentered the kitchen with his father behind him.

"Wow, what an interesting shape…" Sephiroth said.

"It's fancy!" I said.

"Now, I have to figure out how to cut it…" Riku said and picked up the pizza cutter.

"Why don't you just cut it down the middle first and then evenly cut the halves." Riku's father said.

I watched as Riku cut the pizza. When that was done he placed the cutter down. "Who's first?" he asked.

"Sora's the guest." Xion said.

"Which piece do you want Sora?" Riku asked.

"Ummmm…" I looked at the pieces and decided I would take one of the rounder ones on the top. "That one." I pointed.

Riku slid the piece onto my plate and I examined my piece with pride. "I think we did a good job Riku." I said.

"I think so too… but then again, we haven't tasted it yet." Riku replied.

When everyone had his or her piece we began to eat. I picked up mine and took a bite.

It was delicious!

"Yum!" Xion said.

"Sora, we should make pizza for a living." Riku said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

I smiled. "Yeah… this is definitely the best pizza I've ever had." I said.

"The crust of the pizza is delicious. The texture is perfect." Sephiroth said with nod.

I blushed at the comment. Maybe the texture was perfect because the dough was kneaded so well…

Riku laughed from across the table.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I knew exactly what you where thinking Sora." Riku said. I blushed again.

"Why is he blushing? Should I question the quality of this pizza?" Xion asked looking skeptical.

"No, no. It's just that Sora and I kneaded the dough together and maybe that's why it's so perfect." Riku said.

I just continued to eat. But I was happy the pizza was a success.

When everyone was finished eating Riku picked up the plate and put them in the sink.

Xion stood and stretched. "Man am I full!" she said.

I nodded. "Me too." I said.

"Xion, do you mind if Sora hangs with you until I finish the dishes?" Riku asked.

"You don't want any help?" I asked.

"You're the guest Sora, I can't have you washing the dishes."

"Just making sure." I said and looked to Xion.

"Can I chill with you?" I asked Xion, feeling a little nervous.

She smiled. "Yeah, come with me." She said and I followed her up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and I went inside. "Sorry it's a little messy." She said.

I laughed. "If you think this is messy, then I'd hate for you to see my room." I said; the room looked spotless.

"Hey Sora?" Xion asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just don't want you to worry about it anymore. A lot of good things came out of it anyways." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you got my dad's complete approval, I didn't have to make dinner, and now I'm not so afraid of the water." She said.

I nodded. "Well… that's good." I said.

"I wasn't always afraid of the water… it was only after Mom died that I started freaking out when I was in it." Xion said.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Well… my mom always loved the ocean. She loved being on boats more than anything in the entire world I think. But one day she fell into the water and a current pulled her under. She couldn't make to the surface in time." Xion said sadly. "Dad blames himself because he hit the wave that tossed her over."

"That's so sad…" I said not really sure what to say.

"Yeah… but it's been three years since then. The pain never really goes away but you learn to cope with it after a while." She looked at her hands.

"I think your mom would be happy to know that you are beginning to get rid of your fear." I said.

"I think so too." She said.

There was a knock on the door before the door opened. "Dishes are all finished. It's still a little early for bed. Is there anything you want to do Sora?" Riku asked.

I shook my head. "But maybe I should change into some sleep clothes." I said.

"The bathroom's down the hall." Riku said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Riku said.

I nodded before turning to Xion. "Are you gonna hang with us?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm still tired so I'm gonna hit the sack early." She said.

"Okay then, goodnight." I said with a smile.

Xion smiled back. "Thanks."

I was glad we could have that talk. I think it helped patch up the discomfort we had felt earlier.

I was about to walk to the bathroom when I remembered something. "Riku, my bag is in your car." I said.

"Right, I need to get that." He said and grabbed his keys.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"If you want to, I'm only walking to my car." Riku said.

I followed him down the stairs and out the door. We walked to his car and I grabbed my bag when he opened the door for me.

"Hey Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind going on a nightly stroll with me, would you?" Riku asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Can I leave my bag in your car and get it when we come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said and I put my bag back in the car. Riku closed the door and offered his had to me. "Shall we?" he asked.

I smiled. "We shall." I said with a giggle.

It was actually pretty dark outside but you could still see the sidewalk when you looked down. We just walked slowly down the street. Everything that you could make out in the darkness was shaded in a dark blue color that complemented the starry sky. I felt Riku squeeze my hand and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna go walk on the beach? It's five minutes from here." Riku asked.

"Sure!" I said happily.

We continued to walk and when I started to hear the sound of the ocean's waves I walked faster. "Come on!" I said and pulled Riku's arm a little.

Riku chuckled and picked up his pace. "The beach isn't going anywhere Sora." He said.

"I know but I still wanna get there sooner!" I said and just let go of Riku's hand to run down the beach.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku called and ran after me. I looked back to see him chasing me so I decided this would be a game of tag. I ran to the edge of the water before turning right. "You have to catch me Riku!" I said and giggled.

"That'll be easy." Riku said.

"Then why haven't you caught me yet?" I asked as I ran.

"Because I'm catching you right now!" I heard him say before I was pulled to the sand.

I laughed and panted in my spot on the sand. Riku was hovering over me with a smile on his face.

"I think you should kiss me now…" I asked with a blush.

Riku laughed. "Sounds good." Riku said before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him. I wasn't really sure what I was doing but I opened my mouth a little to see if Riku would enter. When he did I concentrated on what he was doing so that if I ever felt bold I could repeat it to him. I sighed a little at the sensations.

It felt kind of weird, but in a good way.

I made a small noise when his tongue brushed itself across the roof of my mouth. I never knew such a place could be so sensitive.

After a minute, he and I pulled away and looked at each other. "That felt good." I said.

Riku snorted. "Good to know." He said before getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, we were going to walk on the beach weren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and stood. "I'm all sandy now." I mumbled as I tried to pat the sand off of my legs and backside.

"It'll come off as you walk, come on." Riku said and beckoned me to follow.

I caught up to him and we walked together. "I like this." I said.

"Walking?" Riku asked.

"No, well, walking is part of it. But I like that it's kind of dark and no one's around but us. I like the ocean in the stars… it's a kind of romantic. But what I like most is that I'm walking with you and I don't have to worry about where I'm going or where I'll end up." I said.

"That's an interesting way to think about it. I just like that fact that you're next to me. It's comfortable and it's really fun to just watch you move." Riku said.

"Watch me move, that's a little creepy!" I said with a laugh.

"Well the way someone walks can tell me a lot about them. For instance, you almost bob back and forth when you walk. It's almost as if you're listening to a song in your head and you're just bobbing your head to it. But I think that sort of matches your playful character. And you drag your heels when you're reluctant to do something." Riku said.

"Well… to be honest I can't say that's creepy because I examined the way you walk too." I said sheepishly.

"Did you learn anything?" Riku asked.

"Nothing that I didn't already know in the first place." I said.

"And what's that?"

"You're really cool… even the way you walk is cool." I said slightly embarrassed.

Riku just chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You're really cute and the way you walk is cute."

I blushed. "Thanks."

We walked for a little while and I started to look up at the sky as I walked.

"Sora." Riku said.

"What?" I asked, still looking up.

"Watch out for that dead jellyfish." Riku said.

"JELLYFISH!" I yelped and jumped three feet into the air just out of instincts and fell into the water.

"All you had to do was step slightly to your left. It's not like it was going to get up and chase you!" Riku laughed.

I stood and started to ring out my shirt. "Well I'm sorry that I freaked out so much… their stings hurt like a bitch…" I said.

Riku laughed again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy, thanks for the concern…" I mumbled and continued to walk. This time, my eyes were glued to the ground.

"Awe, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to freak out like that." Riku said and pulled me closer.

"Whatever. Next time, just pull me away from it. You don't even have to mention it." I said.

"Okay." Riku said and took my hand.

After about five minutes I started to shiver. The ocean water was clod to begin with, but the night breeze made it worse.

"You wanna head back so you can change your clothes? I know a short cut." Riku asked.

I nodded. "Yes please, I'm cold." I said.

Riku took my hand and we moved up the beach and then onto a walkway. We moved over the walkway to the street. We walked down a block and Riku's house came into view.

"I'll grab your bag, you can just go ahead inside." Riku said.

"Thank you." I said and scuttled into the house. It was warmer inside, now that the breeze was eliminated.

"Here you go, why don't you do change and then we can sleep?" Riku said.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I said.

"I'll be in my room." Riku said.

I nodded and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly got rid of my wet clothes and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt.

I left the bathroom and moved down the hall to Riku's room. Riku was pulling on a shirt when I entered.

"You can take the bed." Riku said and I sat on the bed.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked.

"I can sleep on the floor." He said getting a sleeping bag from the closet.

"What? Sleep on the floor? In your own house! No way, I can sleep on the floor." I said.

"You are not going to sleep on the floor! That is not going to happen." Riku said.

"Well… then sleep up here with me." I said shyly.

"You're sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor, I have a floor heater so it feels nice." Riku said.

"Well, I don't mind." I said quietly, examining the bed covers.

I heard Riku chuckle as I felt the bed dip from added weight. "You're sweet." He said and I blushed when his lips kissed my cheek.

"Well, it's the least I can do. I've been having so much fun." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad. But now you should go to sleep and have good dreams… hopefully about me." Riku said.

I nodded. "Okay."

Riku smiled before turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Riku." I said.

"Goodnight, Sora." He replied before I drifted off.

A/N: Okay… review and possibly give me some suggestion as to where you want this story to go…


End file.
